In An Alternate Universe: The Lost Prince
by PJO2k3
Summary: Desperate to save his children, Origin, the creator, separated them. His only wish was for his children to live on before he died. Chaos and Order, his daughters, were sent far away to the core of the universe while his son, Balance, was sent to Earth. After many centuries, what happens when the three cross paths once again? PercyxChaosxOrder/Divine Incest/OP Percy
1. Origin

(A/N) Hey guys. I'll start with introducing the lore of my universe. I can't say if it is the first one, but I haven't read a fanfiction with a universe like this.

This would contain **incest** , divine incest which is common in mythologies.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

"My lord, the fleet of your brother is nearing ours. What shall we do?"

A man wearing an armor that looked like it was made of the space itself, with stars and planets as its design and glowing eerily inside the dark throne room asked the man outside the balcony. The man was wearing a pure black cloak and sighed.

"I guess we don't have a choice, Michael," said the man, his voice heavy and burdened.

This man was Origin, the creator of the universe and he is one of the two most powerful beings in the universe. The other one was his brother, End. And that brother of his, for some twisted reason, is launching an attack with his fleet.

It wasn't that Origin feared his brother. They were equal in power after all. The two of them were the first to exist, with no one as the creator. They were the really first ones. And he, Origin, was the one who created everything. He created the primordial, the third most powerful beings in the universe. He created life. He created everything. While his brother was the one who destroyed. Who razed. This originally wasn't a problem since his brother destroyed only those that have grown arrogant. He used to only destroy those who are blessed with power yet uses it wrongly.

Origin looked out from his balcony with a woeful shine in his eyes. His brother used to. But now, he has been corrupted by his own power and wanted to destroy everything he created. He wanted to make those he had given life to suffer, hate, and most of all, fear him. Origin leaned on the balcony. The battle was inevitable. It was too late to escape his brother. Even if he was to flash away, his brother will simply follow him and his flying empire. They were equal after all. He wanted to run because he feared not for himself, but for the people of his empire who have wanted nothing but to live in peace. He also wanted to flee because despite the atrocious things his brother had done, he can't help but love his brother still. But based on the deadly intent he was sensing, nearing them, he knew that this was the end for one of them.

But those two are only other reasons. The main reason was that he created his three most powerful children yet, and each of them had the potential to surpass him in power. He walked out of the throne room and into the room of his children. The primordial, when he made them, were all grown up already. Only last week did he want to have children really. Still his creation but this0.3 time, he created the three as newborn infants. Two were female and the other one was a male. He feared for these three the most. He would have no trouble dealing with his brother if only his children and innocent people will not be caught up in their fight, which was nigh impossible since a single snap of his in his divine form will blast a planet to smithereens. And he was the creation half. His brother could do much worse with a single snap.

Michael watched as his lord fondly stroked the top of the head of his son, Balance. As the general of the army of Origin, he was as powerful as any primordial. He also is very sensitive when it came to energies. And the three children, the defenseless infants in front of him, were monsters that his lord Origin won't be able to match when it comes to energy and pure power. If only they were grown up in this time; End wouldn't stand a chance. But out of the three, the one he senses the most power from is from the prince Balance. The princess Chaos and the princess Order were also terrifying and if they were in their prime would no doubt be much stronger than Origin, but prince Balance was in a different league all together.

"Michael?"

"Sir?"

Origin's expression was one Michael remembered as his emperor face. He knew that things were to get ugly, and it was impossible for them to save every life in the flying empire. "You must get all the citizens of this empire into the escape arks and retreat to the core of the universe. I am afraid that one of us brothers will surely fall in battle, and it would be foolish to assume anything. Both he and I are equals, so the outcome of the battle will rely on how we use our powers. As I have told everyone so, not every battle is won through power and in this battle, this is so. Take my children away also." His monotone voice broke.

Michael felt a pang of sadness, shoot through his heart, "My lord-"

"My last order for you, Michael, is for you to make sure that my children get the childhood I have failed to give them. Protect them, Michael."

It took a few moments for him to gulp down the pain in his throat before he answered Origin. "I will. I promise, my lord."

"Brother."

The two froze at this. Michael looked at te person behind his lord, trembling. End was the complete copy of his lord. The difference between them was that the irises of Origin was a glowing silver while End has glowing black that sucked out the little light the throne room had. And of course, the smile. End was smiling at them, and without a doubt, anyone that sees that smile will know instantly that End was utterly insane. Origin's face scrunched up in pain. It really was hopeless. Why did things have to go this way? There was nothing to be done if he was to reflect on it now. He nodded at the trembling Michael, before he turned around and looked at his brother in the eyes. Anger immediately shot through him as he saw that his brother was holding his son, Balance.

"You have fallen so lowly, my brother. To hold a child of mine your hostage."

End shrugged. "I have to use everything to my advantage if I am to win against you. If I did not, then we would fight forever."

"True."

Michael carefully grabbed the two princesses and quickly ran for the door when he stopped. A black blade was inches from his neck. He looked to the side to see End looking at Origin who, with his blade of glowing white, blocked the sword from getting any further and decapitating him truly.

"Go, now."

Michael wasted no time in getting to the escape arks. As much as he wanted to help his lord, he would only serve as a disadvantage. The princesses started crying. Any baby would if they were to feel the killing intent coming out of End. The days wherein End was an emperor together with his brother in the floating empire was truly like a dream. A bitter reminder of a better past. End always had the gentlest of smiles, even more gentle than his brother. He even doubted that End was truly the destruction half as when he destroyed those that have grown arrogant, the place would be empty of evidences while his lord Origin would destroy the whole property. The two brothers ruled side by side, justly and kindly. But ten, one day, End just changed.

Michael just made it out of the castle when the sound of blade whooshing sounded. He looked up and to his awe, the whole area where the throne room was located was completely halved. Such were the power of the blades of the first ones. He would pity the poor creature to wander towards the battle between the two. There was absolutely no chance of survival once lord Origin is completely immersed in battle. He would not kill innocents if he could, but when fighting the only being, at least for now, who could beat him, he couldn't avoid letting his concentration wander to anywhere but his brother.

"Evacuate the citizens, quickly! We must act fast, before the fleet of End reaches the empire!" Michael shouted to the guards staring at the castle. They immediately snapped out of their trance and rang the emergency bell. He sighed. Things were about to get hectic. His wings unfolded from his back and he quickly shot for the escape arks. He would at least secure the princesses first before he joined the evacuation.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Michael was inside the command center of the arks. He stared at the radar in nervousness. The fleet had arrived and landed on their empire.

Luckily, they managed to pull things together before the fleet arrived. Michael quickly ran to the princesses, smiling as he looked at their sleeping forms. He walked towards the large window behind the ark he was riding and he swore he could barely see the glow from no doubt the blast of his lord. There were three arks in total, and unlike what he originally expected, they got every life inside the arks. So, if Origin was to pull through and get the prince End got before he could, then there would be no causalities. It was bad to hope in things as big as these, but he couldn't help it.

"Prince Balance, I am sorry for failing you," Michael whispered. "I hope whatever power dictated the course of your life have pity on you and save you."

He could do nothing now but to take care of the princesses, citizens, and to hope that Lord Origin wins.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Origin quickly casted all the barriers he knew off, of all intensities, and of all the elements. That is after all his advantage as the creation being. He can wield all the elements and sub elements there are in the universe while his brother can destroy everything as the destruction being. The sound of explosion was muffled as Origin flashed to the port of his empire. That was no doubt End trying to destroy his barriers. Origin couldn't help but smile. Unluckily for his brother, there were almost a thousand of sub elements there is and for every single one, he made a barrier that is almost impossible to break unless End does it himself so his fleet would be good for nothing. No matter how rapidly he destroys each, there would be a thousand more in his way.

A laughing snapped Origin out of his worried gaze. A light laugh. He looked down to find sea green eyes staring back at him, happy and oblivious os the terrible situation they were in right now, and he couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, Balance, I truly regret not being able to raise you personally. But that is better than you dying or even worse, getting corrupted by my brother. It would break me if that were to happen, and I would break you too." Origin wondered aloud. The giggling suddenly stopped.

This worried him. He quickly looked around to see nothing in particular. The only sound still being the continued rage of his brother in being stopped by barriers. He looked down to see Balance pouting, about to cry. Origin's eyes widened, "is this about the "I'll break you" thing? If so, then daddy's sorry." In an instant, the pout was gone and Balance was back to giggling and playing with his saliva. Origin guffawed at this and kissed his son's forehead before running towards the escape pod. He smiled as he saw the arks gone. This could only mean that Michael has succeeded in his mission. And his girls were safe. "I rather like that…my girls are safe."

"Now, Balance, get inside the pod and be a good boy." He cooed as he softly placed Balance inside the pod and quickly made all his creation being spells compiled inside a book for his son to learn at the right age.

Balance was his most powerful child, and when he grows up will surpass the powers of his power and his brother's power combined. The boy's domain was creation, destruction, eternity, knowledge, and void. That means he would gain his father's and uncle's domains and in the right age, become truly immortal because of the domain of eternity. He would also be very full of wisdom and will learn instantly anything he sees and remember things quickly as he had the domain of knowledge. And last certainly not the least, the void.

His son can use the void. He can use all the elements in the universe but he can't use the void. That is because, void was not in the dimension in the first place. The void is another dimension all together wherein when he dies, or when End dies, they will go. And the void element is the most dangerous element of all, for a living being. This is because first, void can be in any state of matter; secondly, Void could not destroy anything physical bur rather, it could destroy the very essence of a being; and with that being said, when the essence of a being is completely destroyed, there is no void for them. They would truly cease to exist.

An all too familiar blade plunged out of his stomach. Origin stared at his stomach in shock, then turned to Balance who was covered in his platinum blood, his eyes wide and terrified.

"You stupid fool. You had the chance to save your son yet you continued staring at him. You have grown so dumb, my dear brother."

Origin staggered forward as End roughly pulled his sword out of him. He didn't want his son to see him so weak like this. "Damn you, End. Why have you done this? All I ever did to you was to love you. Even then, after you obliterated villages who have done you no harm, I still loved you. So why? I ask you now, now that I love you no longer for doing this to the children I love so much, or taking away the childhood they could have got together with me, their father. Why, my despised brother, before I send you to the void."

End laughed, "Finally, you have decided to truly kill me."

"You think being the being of destruction makes me happy? The anti-matter magic that I can use is powerful, yes. But matter magic, elemental magic, magic that only you can use, I want it too. The only thing that I can do with this power is to destroy things while you can create things, you even created your own children. Do you have any idea how much I log for a child I can call my own also?"

"Why not impregnate a woman then?"

"The power of my child will be weaker than mine."

"A primordial then? The primordial are breathtaking beings, are they not, my brother? Why must you go so far?"

"I don't want a weaker being as a wife!"

"Your reason is so low, you lunatic garbage. If only I knew you were these unstable from the start…"

End disappeared. Origin quickly stood up and prepared to parry a sword slice when instead, he heard the cry of a baby. "Let him go!"

"Oh, brother. You truly are foolish."

Origin can only watch in horror as his own brother killed himself by transforming himself into pure energy and transferring himself to Balance. His brother was willing to go so far to make him suffer. He wanted to corrupt his son. "You bastard!"

The only response he got was fading laughter as he caught Balance just before he hit the ground. This child was about to die. He was Balance and his brother tipped the scale inside him by giving him so much vile magic. "You twisted animal!" Origin howled, before sobbing. "There is no other way." He transferred his own energy towards his son. If he was to do this, then the scale will be once again balanced, but there was a catch. He would of course, die, but that doesn't matter to him as long as his son would live. The catch here is that he would have to divide Balance's power to five pieces and scatter them towards where he was to send him. Earth.

The escape pod can only travel so much. It won't be able to reach the core of the universe. The only habitable planet near them is Earth. The total time of travel would be a million years so he'd have to pause time inside the pod until his son reaches Earth. Then divide his powers, leaving him only his physical powers as the combination of the powers of the first beings and of course his original powers which is stronger than even the combination. The gods of every pantheon there combined won't even have the slightest chance of winning. Origin quickly materialized all his son would have to do and need to know from his mind into a thick book and placed it beside the book of spells he made.

"I love you Balance, my son. My two little princesses, Chaos and Order, I regret not being able to terrify the one who would gain your heart to the point where they would pee."

"You three must grow up properly, and rule over this sick universe."

And with that Origin disappeared.

Balance peed, fell to sleep, and the pod started the travel of a million years.

From the void, End smiled at the sight, giggling. "Now all that's left is to explain to my brother why exactly I have done those terrible things…He would have a heart attack for sure."

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

(A/N) Hello guys. I am extremely excited to get to the next chapter. Again, remember the warning.

Review and wait for the next chapter. I'll be real quick.


	2. The Greater Threat

(A/N) This is a little bit longer than the first chapter. Don't worry, as the story progresses, I try to bigger my word count. Expect another chapter next week.

Response:  
 **JBarros27, mattcun, Sibyis Langdon, amazingAwesomeness, The 11** **th** **Doctor Wizard Creator, Robert Anderson 1988, TheMissingChildOfFrost  
** Thanks. Will do. And again, please review.

 **Dragoul Mayol  
** Good to know. I will.

 **Random Guest  
** What I mean by divine incest is the incest between divine beings. It's very common in mythologies, almost all mythologies if not all. In this story, BalancexOrderxChaos…HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA…

To everyone that reviewed, thanks. They are extremely entertaining. Please do review again and enjoy chapter 2.

 **EDIT:** So I made a mistake. End can erase matter and magic but not ESSENCE.

 _ **LINEBREAK**_

It was really hard.

End gulped nervously. He was waiting for his brother to come to the void. It would be really painful in explaining why he really did those, for sure. And it was both figuratively and literally. Light suddenly appeared at the center of the room. End paled considerably when the light faded and standing at where the light was before was his brother, Origin; eyes closed and his expression blank. It was never a good thing when his brother had a blank face. End would prefer anger to show than the blank his brother wears every time he did something utterly stupid that even he doesn't remember why he did so. Though they were twins, he was the younger brother like and Origin was the older brother like.

"Brother, before you electrocute me with that painful lightning of yours, let me explain."

Silence.

"Please?"

End suddenly zoomed away as Origin dashed forward and decked his brother right in the face. End hit an invisible wall, slumping down, before screaming in pain, holding his face. He quickly thanked the being greater than they if there ever was that they were blessed with perfect features even if they were to be punched with a force equal to that which could destroy a whole galaxy. End stood up and looked at his brother; then to his fist which were covered with platinum blood, his blood. His brother was definitely pissed.

"End, brother, you are for sure, insane. You leave the empire we had made together and you form an army to raze that empire; then you destroy my plans wherein I planned to take care of my children and you even separated them from each other; and you even corrupted my son with your vile powers! Have you no shame? And now that we are here, in the void, you act like you hadn't done that. You hadn't taken so much lives, innocent lives, whom I have created!" End couldn't help but look down his brother's gaze. He had indeed done those things. "You are very lucky, brother," Origin practically spat out the word, brother. "very lucky that there is no other place I could send you because if there was, I would be sending you there right now."

Ignoring the pain he was feeling was no easy feat, even if he was the destruction half, his brother could sure give one hell of a punch but he had to. And so he did. "Brother, I would not do such horrible things if there was no reason for me to do it."

"What do you mean, brother!? What could justify the destruction of planets that have done no wrong?"

"You have not the power like I have, Origin! By doing these devastating things, I have changed the future!"

Origin's anger faltered at this. End indeed had the power to see the _end_ of timelines that he even transcends the Fates and the primordial Chronos when it comes to time. They both do. He could manipulate time as an element while he could see time and do things that could change the supposed timeline. Chronos could only stop time for a moment, and the Fates' hold does not reach them. Then an important detail came to him. End had the power of destruction and there are two types of destruction; matter and essence. He can erase everything that is matter if he wanted to. He can even erase magic that plays along the manipulation of matter. But End is not capable of of erasing the essence itself.

Everything has essence; be it living or non-living. The only difference is even if you take away the essence of a non-living, nothing will happen. But if you take away the essence of a living being, then that being will simply cease to exist. The body will remain but the essence itself will disappear. The only ones capable of erasing essence that End knows are Balance and the evil being that led him to do those horrifying things he has done.

"If we continued to rule the empire, the children of yours would grow up finely. And for a thousand years, we would be a happy family. But then, a being of greater power than both of us would emerge and destroy everything. And the one who has the potential to beat him is Balance. At that said timeline, they would kill each other. But by then, everyone would already be dead, and mind you, there is no void since that being has my power and yours like Balance, and more. The timeline's end would be them ending their battle with a draw with both of them dying."

Origin's blood ran cold at hearing his son and daughters dying. "But how is that possible. I am the beginning and you are the end. How can a being be more powerful than us? We were the first to exist."

"Exactly. That being is our father, Origin. He is Existence, and he is absolutely malevolent. The one to kill your daughters was you. This is because Malevolent wanted to rape them, and we were not powerful enough to beat him. Since the two didn't want this and their power supplies are depleted, they begged you to end them. I held him back while you finished off your daughters who thanked you before I soon followed them. And not long after, you did too. He is that powerful. Balance was the only one who managed to beat him since he had both our domains and three more. But then again, they died both."

Origin was shaking in rage at hearing this. He always wanted a father, but after hearing how twisted his father was, he would rather destroy himself. "How dare that bastard!"

"Remember the alternate universes I made you create? This is why I asked you too. I tried the different actions and their effects and there was no other way than this. I don't know why but this was the only way that has a chance of changing the timeline."

"By doing those horrific things I have done, I unbalanced the scale of the universe that is needed for father to assume a form. But in turn for doing that, my power was corrupted and so I gave them to Balance. Then you don't have a choice but to give yours to, as I know you will since you love your children very dearly. I thought, if Balance managed to fight in equal footing with his power against brother, what then if he received our powers? Balance and father are equal in power, so if we added ours to Balance, they no longer are equals in power. The only downside of this plan is that Balance's powers are now divided into five. And he would have to gather these before father resurrects." End sighed. "I know taking of lives can never be justified, even if this was for a better future. But I am willing to stain my hands if it means those three are to live, at least."

Origin looked at End oddly.

"What? You didn't expect me to not love those three. But this had to be done."

Origin was to hug his brother, if he didn't laugh in a way that was mischievous. "Besides, I like this timeline better, personally."

Dread filled Origin. The face his brother was making was the face he made every time Nyx, his most beautiful daughter second to Chaos and Order, was visiting. His infamous perverted face. "What have you done?"

End only giggled.

"Just watch. By now, my nephew has reached Earth." A screen appeared and it showed the pod landing on a beach.

Origin was surprised, "But how?"

"Brother, I set a timed erasure of the distance before I died. My powers as End has its own perks. I knew this would happen, and so I did. I can't have Chaos and Order around a million years old when Balance starts to age. They have to be in the same age like they originally would have."

Origin shivered at the ecstatic look on End's face before looking in worry at the screen.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Ra is the supreme god of the Egyptian pantheon. Besides the primordial, titans, and giants; no creature or being can match him in power besides the other supreme ruler of the pantheon of other myths. And yet, he could never bring himself to slay this…creature.

The sun god sat in silence as he plopped his chin tiredly on a round table. He was riding the vessel he always rode whenever he brought day to the realm. The other pantheons were on other realms so there was no competition of domains and divine wars between different mythologies can be avoided. Ra couldn't help but wonder if the other pantheons are having trouble with a creature such as the one he can barely hold back from destroying the earth. His eyes slowly came together until he finally let himself succumb to sleep. But this was quickly ended by a monstrous booming roar that was somehow heard even when they were outside the atmosphere. Ra gripped his gray locks and frustratingly pulled on them, his body shaking in anger and lack of rest.

Ra stood up, groaning as he heard the cracking of his bones. A god should be above such things. And he used to be. But ever since the creature appeared in his realm, his immortality and invincibility was seemingly being sucked slowly out of him. He didn't age, and his powers have not weakened at the least. But his invincibility and instant regeneration vanished. This is also another reason why he remained alone, fighting this creature every day. Though his children were warring amongst themselves out of very petty reasons, he still loved them. And as much as he would hate to admit, seeing their invincibility and durability disappear, to see them vulnerable, would hurt him.

Ra hastily walked to the edge of his vessel, his eyes dull and lifeless. It was getting very tiresome indeed to drive the creature away. The worst part was, the creature wasn't even trying. It was like it was merely playing with him, letting him win just so he would have a source of entertainment while it waited for something.

"Apophis!" Ra's voice boomed.

A roar resonated throughout the whole area in response. The space darkened even more than it normally is. The sun was blocked and the source of light visible was his glow as the god of the sun. A tear in space appeared a few yards away from Ra and his anchored vessel. The rift was sucking the magic out of the place as the head of a monster appeared. Its scale was obsidian black, slightly glowing an eerie violet. The body slowly came out to reveal four limbs and all had terrifyingly sharp claws. Its wings unfolded, releasing a great gust of dark and powerful magic that Ra was forced to create a barrier in front of him. The furniture he was sitting on earlier suddenly exploded to fine dust that not even he, with his godly sight, can see. His vessel's armor was slowly getting eroded every day he met Apophis, with the dramatic entrance.

Ra paused to observe the being of great power. He has no doubt that this being has power above his power and all the other Egyptian gods combined. It may even have greater power even if the power of the Egyptians and the Norse were combined. This was the dragon, Apophis. His power was nothing compared to the beings. He was grateful the being was not destroying his realm, but it also hurts his ego. He may not be as big a douche as the Greek King of the Gods but he had an ego too. And his pride was being trampled every day the dragon lets him win for some reason he wasn't sure of.

The beast's eyes opened to reveal red, glowing with power beyond his knowledge. He would not deny that the dragon was the most terrifying and at the same time the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on.

Ra quickly casted all the light spells he knew of, which was a lot. Countless Egyptian runes of golden light floated all over the dragon, covering it like a barrier. He did not know what a dragon's expression was, but he had a feeling that the dragon was scorning his work of art. A single Egyptian rune of his can deplete the health of a god to less than half. Just before Ra can release his magic on the monstrous serpent, it did one thing he never thought the dragon could do. The dragon stiffened. The dragon was afraid. And Ra knew for sure it wasn't him the dragon was scared of. The dragon quickly tore a rift in space and fled. The sun god landed to his butt.

He was tired, he was confused, he was extremely frustrated. "What in the world?" He croaked.

A meteor was coming straight to his vessel. Ra quickly flicked one of his runes towards the meteor to suspend it in air. The rune traveled quickly and did what was expected. The meteor was suspended just before it impacted and probably broke his vessel in half. Ra dissipated his runes and left three to surround the meteor just in case. He walked carefully towards it. The fire around the meteor is slowly disappearing. To his surprise, the meteor was not a meteor but rather, some sort of pod. Glass was its cover. And inside was a sleeping baby.

Ra quickly opened the glass and carried the baby. Once his eyes met the baby's sea green ones, he almost dropped it. A feeling suddenly shot through him. Not a painful feeling, and not a pleasurable one. It was simply empty. It was a feeling of vastness. An empty space so large his head spun. He gathered his bearings and looked back at the baby to see it asleep. Ra figured out what the feeling was. It was the baby's divine energy. The baby's divine energy was greater, greater than even Apophis! Apophis who he despised so much but he regarded also as the strongest being he knows. Oddly enough, the divine energy of the baby was missing. It was void. Ra flashed to the inside of his vessel and placed the baby on his bed, fixing his pillows so that the baby was surrounded and the possibility of the baby turning and falling was next to none, before flashing back to read the letter beside the place where the baby was sleeping in the pod.

Ra unfolded the letter, and he immediately paled.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

There is only one earth. There is only one universe. And only a few can create another.

But on earth, there were different realms to separate the divine beings of a pantheon from another to avoid conflict. An example is the Egyptian realm. Another is the Greek realm.

End preferred spending his time in the Greek realm. He found the arrogance of the gods there amusing. His brother, Origin, preferred the Norse since unlike other gods, they were not immortal but possesses only extremely long lifetimes; with this they are real warriors according to his brother. That is why when his brother sent Balance to the Egyptian realm, he was curious.

"Origin, brother, why have you sent my nephew to the realm of the Egyptians? I mean, they are not bad but why?"

Origin can't take his eyes off the screen, fearing for his son. "I have split his powers to five, haven't I? Then I sent it to Earth. Since these are too strong to remain idle, they have become abominations. They have become dragons. It is only a good thing the five ended up on differing realms. If they had arrived at one together, that realm would for sure, cease to exist. Though they are not hostile, the scale of the universe is unbalanced. And currently, it is at the favor of the evil. This is why the dragons can do things from taunting the enemy like Apophis did to Ra and they can also wipe out the entire realm they have gone to." End noticed Origin's body relax. "Thankfully, the other four dragons are slumbering to the realms they have arrived on and only Apophis is awake."

End quickly looked back at the screen, "Does this mean that Apophis is a domain of Balance that has taken shape because of his great power that cannot remain idle?"

"Indeed, brother."

"Which domain?"

"Apophis is Balance's domain of Destruction. Now, Balance was born with the destruction domain like you, brother. And now that you have added yours to him, his control over it is supreme. So when he manages to beat these dragon, he will get the supreme control over your once domain. When he finally wields it, he would be able to do things not even you knew can be done with your domain. If the scale was tilted even more, then Apophis can destroy all realms and there would be none to stop him since we're in the void and the three that could are still young. Though Apophis is still technically a power of Balance, it cannot wield the destruction domain as well as Balance could."

End nodded. Then his eyes widened. "What do you mean by beat!?"

"I am afraid so, but Balance must beat his own domains. Now that they have taken shape, they won't return to him willingly. He would have to defeat them, show them his worth. Do not worry, brother. I have planned the flow of his actions."

End stared at the screen for fear of his nephew. Flashes of his nephew's show of power in the alternate universes entered his mind and he looked at Origin. He hoped his brother was joking but by the looks of it, he wasn't. "Are you crazy? My brother, if only you have seen how powerful your son is…He could remake the whole world if he wanted to. How can he beat his own powers when he doesn't have even a single one in him?!"

"Brother, it is true that I have not seen just how strong his powers are, but I can sense power too. And the moment I have finished creating him, my senses went to overdrive. His sisters were stronger than me, but not as strong as he." Origin turned to the screen and watched the Egyptian sun god take his son inside the bedroom. Jealousy filled his chest. Origin hated the sight, he hated the ugly feeling, but there was nothing he can do. This was the only way to save his three children and the world, his creation. He wasn't able to keep his sigh from coming out. "Not all of his domains are equal in power.

All of them are very dangerous, but not all of them are equals. Some victors over others when it comes to power. Some victors over others when it comes to technique. You and I both know that not everything is decided by power. An example is the two of us. Your domain is more powerful than I. But mine is more flexible, more powerful in terms of technique. That is why both of us are equal."

"Did you put that in your book of everything you want Balance to know?"

"Yes. But I doubt he would need me to explain that not everything is decided by raw power."

End furrowed his brows, "And why's that?"

"I thought you observed his domains in the alternate universes?"

"I only managed to observe the destruction, creation, and void domains. You mentioned he had five."

Origin sighed. "Well, he doesn't need me to tell him because his weakest domain, in terms of power, is **wisdom**. But it is a devastating domain in technique. This is because first, by having wisdom he is wiser than anyone. Not knowledgeable since knowledge is gained but wise. He is more observant and quick to adapt to a change of a situation. He can quickly analyze the scenario and make possible actions and their conclusions. With this, he understands what happens in the universe probably more than I do once he observes the whole universe which is, even for him, will take a long time."

End looked like he was going to drop dead. Origin didn't know if End was doing it on purpose or not but he was annoyed. "Fine, in other words, the domain of wisdom allows him to have very unnatural, even for us primordial, analytical skills. He can analyze anything completely and throughly with a look."

"Second, in battle, besides having deadly accurate information with his quick observing, predicting, and inference of his opponent's possible moves and plan; he can completely know the weaknesses, strengths, possible counters, and can master his opponent's fighting style and even magical spells. In short, he can gain complete information of his opponent."

"The second weakest domain of his, in terms of power, is **life."**

End couldn't help but spit out the tea he was drinking. Origin quickly ducked out of the way, before sending a glare at his brother.

"What the hell? How can he be defeated!?"

Origin ignored his brother. Partially because he was annoyed, but the major is because he himself did not know. "Because of this, he can only be killed by one domain but we will get to that later. With this, he can detect when there is life. He can heal any person's injury. With amputations, the severed part must be attached for him to be able to heal it. And for the dead, it is complicated." End groaned. "Anything with essence can be resurrected. When someone's in the void, they cannot be brought back. This is because though we still have our essence, the void is a dimension that is too powerful for even life to pierce through. And in the rare cases of someone like father and Balance who have the power capable of destroying a person's very essence, that person; since their essence is destroyed, cannot be brought back. They are simply gone. Also, he can give life to anything."

"The third is, in terms of power, **creation.** Like myself, with creation, Balance is capable of manipulating and creating elements. Unlike me, he can also manipulate the void elemental since it is one of his domains. This means that he can create anything he wants. And of course, with creation comes an instant mastery and knowledge of magical spells."

End wasn't too fond of those spells. He involuntarily rubbed his arm which was zapped countless times by his brother before.

"The second most powerful in terms of power is **destruction**. With this, he can simply erase and delete anything he wants to be deleted. Though if the one being deleted has essence or in other words, a living being, then that being's essence will live through."

"Then, the most powerful domain of his, both in technique and power and one we cannot wield is the **void**. This is the afterlife for beings like us who can change the universe like it was clay. Void is technically another dimension. But void is also the most dangerous weapon one can use. With this, Balance can destroy a person's very essence. Let's say, you and Balance were to fight, once you get hit by even a drop, a pebble, or gas void entered your system, your essence would cease to exist. And yes, void is an element capable of going through the three states of matter. Not only that but with void, he can also cancel magic and even severe the ties of a divine being from his or her domain, both temporarily and permanently."

End pouted, "Unfair. That domain is overpowered."

"Says the being that can destroy the universe with a snap of his fingers."

"Still." End turned to look at Ra whose face was pale and laughed. "If Apophis is the dragon representing his destruction domain, what are the four other dragons and where can they be found?"

Origin hummed for a bit before answering. "Well, the dragon of wisdom is named Seiryuu and is currently above the whole world. It is long enough to wrap itself all over the whole earth. The mortal and the divine has not noticed because it is invisible, and thankfully, slumbering. The dragon of life is Yu Long and is under the oceans. Again, it is as long as Seiryuu, and is coiled. That is the reason it was able to fit under the water. The dragon of creation is Nidhogg, under the Yggdrasil, inside the Norse Realm. It is still slumbering, and even if it was to wake, it is not evil enough to bring down the tree, at least for now. Lastly, the dragon of the void is outside earth and at space, and…awake."

End looked at Origin questioningly.

"It is awake, but it is not rampaging. It is merely observing the earth. It is waiting for Balance to come and defeat it."

"How odd."

"Well, that is to be expected of the void."

"Now my plan for Balance is to sta-"

"You plan for him to start with wisdom and slowly make his way to the power scale, right?" End asked.

Origin nodded. "His physical prowess should be enough to beat the dragon of wisdom. And once he gets wisdom, it would be easier for him. I am sure Ra will explain it perfectly. Unlike other supreme beings in these weak pantheons on earth, Ra and Odin are decent and humble. They are also wise for their age."

"Hilarious you are saying that. You know, for the gods and mortals on earth, Ra and Odin are some of the oldest."

"I am aware of that, End. But compared to us?"

End laughed.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Ra couldn't believe what he got himself into. This was bigger than the fate of the earth. This was the fate of the universe.

At first, he wanted to put the baby, Balance, back to the pod and sent him to the Norse realm. At least there, he would be taken care of properly. If he was to send Balance to the Greeks, they might raise Balance as an egoistic bastard or even worse, not raise him at all and just kill him out of arrogance and jealousy. That would be really troublesome. He knew that if he was to get the prince killed, the creator, even if already dead, would be able to find a way. The wrath of a lover and a parent are the most powerful kinds of wrath after all. But even more, his guilt would kill him before the creator can do the undoable.

Then he was put at ease the moment he laid his eyes on the baby; the baby met his. Ra could have sworn a connection was formed between the two of them.

Now, as Ra cradled the baby and walked at the top deck of his vessel. He would be supporting Balance as the prince of the universe battle the potential destruction of it. Ra cooed the giggling baby.

Suddenly, the thought of dragons and destruction wasn't so overwhelming.

Ra looked at the Greek letter engraved at the pod, the omega. He wasn't too fond of the Greeks because they are arrogant and narrow-minded, and the heroes that deserve a good life are given miserable lives instead.

"I couldn't keep calling you Balance. It sounds…strange." Ra chuckled. "I shall call you…

Perseus Horus Jackson…"

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

(A/N) Now that that's done, I'll be moving on Percy or Balance's childhood and more. Then we'll start the adventure from there.

Thanks for the favorites, follows, reviews, and reads. Please do that again. Let me know what you think.

Reviews are extremely entertaining to read.


	3. The Start of an Adventure

(A/N) I am really sorry for making you guys wait for so long. My last two weeks were burdened with a lot of art projects and reviewing for my exams so it was really hard finding a time slot to write.

Really, I am grateful for all the support and your patience.

For now, please enjoy this chapter. It's longer than the last chapter by a small bit. Haha, sorry.

 _ **LINEBREAK**_

People looked at the two tall men walking side by side along the streets of Manhattan. Try as they might, their sight always fell on the duo. There was just something…strange with how they look. The taller figure was a man in his late forties, with black and gray hair, yet beneath the crisp black suit he was wearing, the people could tell that the old man maintained a body that is hard to maintain in his age. A fatherly smile was on his face, and though they knew the smile was directed to the young teenager beside him; still comforted them.

The teenager that was slightly shorter than the old man was the one that really attracted their stares. The most would be the girls that would giggle with their friends, and some men that would either be jealous or sullen with how he looks. The teenager wore a simple white v-neck shirt. Traces of his muscles were slightly noticeable since the shirt was kind of tight. A more simpler look than the old man they assumed as his father. Yet they still looked at the teenager more.

Ra chuckled as he looked at his adopted son beside him. The tenseness of Percy was unnoticeable to most but since he was the one who raised the boy, he had memorized what little body language Percy had. Ra chuckled even more as he saw his son huff at him. Not only that but he was the one who taught Percy how to hide body language so the battle was indeed unfair. He has lived for countless eras now, so he was used to getting stared at by mortals. Percy groaned, trying to ignore the annoyance he had for his father. But his obvious chuckles and enjoyment of his discomfort made it impossible.

"Father, why are you torturing me? It is my sixteenth birthday yet you do this." The girls watching him simultaneously looked away in a blush. Percy paled as he heard what they were saying. It was a vriety of things, ranging from marrying to bedding. Of course, Ra also heard this as he also had a godly sense of hearing and guffawed, patting his son in the back.

"You asked for my permission to travel, have you not? This would be very common for you, sadly," Ra muffled his laughter with his hand as Percy glared at him.

Percy huffed, crossing his arms. "Why can't I help but feel that that _sadly_ was not that sad."

"Eh."

Percy sighed as he walked in a faster pace than his father, groaning as his father soon followed him, laughing. Ra breathed in deeply, stopping his laughing before smiling at his son. He still was so childish. "Oi, Percy, the fancy restaurant I love is this way."

Ra watched as Percy grumbled something under his breath, maintaining his annoyed posture as he walked backwards and turning to the right street. Percy looked back at his smiling father and glared. This only made Ra laugh even more, much to his annoyance.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop laughing." Ra rolled his eyes. "But seriously, son, you would have to endure this as you travel. It is only normal that you would attract attention. And for sure this would only increase as you grow up. Better to get used to the attention earlier."

"I know, father." Percy sighed. "There really are downs in being an original primordial. And I am yet be able to cast an illusion spell since I still don't have magic."

Ra merely nodded at this before stopping. "Here we are. It has been a while since I last ate here. They have the best steak I have ever tasted."

The moment they entered the resto, all eyes turned to the both of them. Ra chuckled as his son let out a whimper. "You know, you don't want attention yet you wore a simple t-shirt in this kind of dining place."

Percy looked around, his eyes slowly widening. What his father said was indeed true. The ones dining in the place were wearing elegant gowns and fancy suits. Some were even wearing masquerade masks. Ra leaned against the couch they were to sit on and crossed his arms as he watched Percy awkwardly make his way towards him. As much as he was enjoying how his son stuttered as he talked with a fairly pretty girl that approached him, he was hungry. "Casanova, why don't you take a seat and order something first before flirting with the pretty lady. Eh?"

Percy and the lady's faces turned crimson. Ra grinned and winked at Percy who sent a glare at him while walking.

"Father, I hate you."

Ra smirked at Percy who sat across him, "Spare me the lies. You know you love me."

Percy sighed, opening the menu and kicking Ra below the table.

"That hurt."

A waiter approached Ra before he can retaliate. Percy brought down his menu with a smirk of his own. Ra smiled back, a dangerous glint in his eyes. The waiter wanted to duck behind the kitchen as he looked at the sparks between their gazes. "S-S-Sirs, can I please have your orders?" He stuttered nervously.

In a blink of an eye, the electricity was gone and back was the elegant aura the two had around them. Ra smiled at the waiter. The waiter's discomfort disappeared completely, replaced by the comfort a grandfather would give, and felt like hugging Ra. Percy rolled his eyes at Ra. This was not an ability of his father, it was a skill. Ra have mastered his control on himself, and memorized everything about the language of the body. The knowledge was drilled in his head too, but he was yet to completely master it. Ra always told him that a battle does not rely completely on the ability; or given power; of a person. The skills; learned and developed power; of the person are also very important. At the moment, Ra's brows were curved in a comforting way, his eyes were shining in compassion, and his smile was the gentlest. Without a doubt, anyone would be put at ease.

"I would like two of your bestselling steak. Do us a favor and add more mashed potatoes. I would also like a side dish of potato chips. Appetizer would be two Caesar salads and for the dessert, a chocolate mousse would do fine."

The waiter smiled back, clicking his pen. "Very well sir."

Ra nodded at the waiter before turning back to Percy who had his eyes closed. The moment Percy opened his eyes, the electricity between them sparked back to life. "My son, do you really want to battle me in a place such as this? You are in a disadvantage. Eyes are always watching you; half because of you looks and half because you were stupid enough to wear a shirt despite me telling you that we were going to a place such as this."

Percy leaned back his couch. "Fine, father. You win."

Ra smiled triumphantly at this. "Indeed, I do. You have yet to achieve a spell of illusions. The lady a while ago is coming back, see?"

Percy tensed. Sure enough, the girl a while ago placed a hand on his shoulders and smiled. "Hey again. We haven't introduced ourselves to each other yet, haven't we?"

His mind went blank. Ra grinned at this, before moving standing up and offering his hand for a handshake. "Hello, young lady. Who are you with?"

"Oh, I'm alone."

"Ah, is that so? Why don't you join us then?" Ra grinned, using his body language mastery once again. All the doubt and fear the lady had on him were gone in an instant. Ra could barely see the glaring son he had by the corner of his eyes and patted himself in the back mentally for a job well done.

"Very well, waiter, please serve my order to this table. Thank you."

"I am Ra Hiero Jackson, nice to meet you."

"Okay, just stop it already."

The warm and shy voice of the girl suddenly turned cold and sharp. The warm glint in her gray eyes before was also gone, replaced by emptiness.

Ra sighed, "And we were having fun, Athena."

"Maybe you, but I could not take the sheer stupidity of your made-up name." Athena raised an eyebrow, before sitting down. "So Ra, you're the only Egyptian god left not slumbering. What are you doing here?"

Percy rubbed his eyes. He could still not believe that the lady that approached him and smiled at him kindly was being so cold. Ra looked at his son and widened his eyes before looking back at Athena with eyes just as cold. "Do not forget that I am a supreme god. I could kill you easily if I wanted to, right here and right now. You will do well not talk to me in such a way."

"Well then, have you forgotten the agreement of the three dominant mythologies? Have you forgotten that, old man?"

Everyone in the restaurant suddenly turned to their table. Athena and Ra also looked at Percy who slammed his hand on the table. "You will not talk to my father in that way."

Athena scoffed at this, "And who are you to talk to me, child?"

For millennia, Athena was never scared; until she looked at the eyes of the boy in front of him. Gone was the disguise casted by Ra and behold was his natural eyes. Athena was enamored and scared at the same time. The left iris of Percy was golden, and the other was obsidian black. She has not sensed any power leaking from the boy yet she knew that he was more dangerous than Ra beside her, who's only match in magic was the Norse God Loki. Ra leaned on the couch and sipped his wine, before placing his wine glass and patting his son in the back. He was happy that Percy would defend his name, but he really didn't want to let his son soil his hands and kill a goddess for something as low as this.

"Percy, relax."

Percy crushed the corner of the table from his grip, biting his lips in anger before sucking it up. "If that is what you wish for, father."

Ra smiled at his son, before looking at Athena. And he was surprised to find none of the coldness she held originally and instead, she was looking at her hands which were on top of her hands and her cheeks were crimson. And this time, this was natural. The first time she blushed, Ra knew that her movements were calculated. Now, this was all natural. Percy stared at the blonde beauty in front of him, looking at his laughing father, looking back at Athena, before his eyes widened. Ra started laughing as Percy sunk back the couch and looked down. Athena was also doing the same.

Percy raised his eyebrows lazily when a dagger was pressed against his throat, the fancy lights of the chandeliers in the resto being reflected. The blade held a rugged attractiveness with it. It wasn't the plain curved or straight edge. It was ragged and would no doubt cause whatever it slashes a very bad case of laceration. Ra stared at the one who held the knife against his son and met cold blue eyes that no doubt belonged to a divine being; they held a certain beauty that a mortal's eyes cannot compare with. The mam held elven features and messy salt and pepper hair. In any case, that pathetic of a knife would never cut open a throat of beings like his son. But again, they could not reveal the real identity of Percy.

Ra sighed, "How troublesome."

"Hermes, stop. Don't worry, everything's under control."

In an instant, the dangerous look Hermes had disappeared. Ra sipped his wine. It was a good thing the problem solved itself. Lest…

"Oh, sorry kid. I was worried for my dear Athena." Hermes said with a goofy grin. Athena raised a hand to prevent Hermes from coming closer. "Lord Ra, it is nice to meet you once again. When father proposed that stupid law separating our myths with realms, we cannot meet anymore. It truly was a pity. Apollo was a fun companion and brother, but what we had was different."

Ra nodded, "Indeed, I missed you."

Athena buried her face between her hands.

Percy looked at Ra with widened eyes, "Father, you never told me you were…"

"It's not that," Athena informed.

In an instant, the two were standing beside each other, mumbling things. Percy merely watched as Athena stood up and smacked the two gods in annoyance. The two dropped and scattered images on the floor. Percy looked—his face became red. It was pictures of Greek and Egyptian goddesses in different situations but one thing was common in them. That is, the goddesses were wearing provocative clothes or were in seductive positions. The people eating did not acknowledge the commotion they were creating. Now he understood how important the mist was.

"Were the goddesses w-willing?"

Ra stood up, brushing the images while glaring at Athena, "Of course they are."

Hermes panicked as Athena saw the images he was trying to hide.

"I never remembered posing for your photos…" Hermes gulped as realization dawned upon Athena, "Oh you're so dead, Hermes. I'll be reporting this to Artemis. Be sure to say goodbye to your reproductive organ. I don't think you'll be keeping it after she knows of this."

Ra and Percy watched as Hermes clung on Athena who kept a steady march towards the exit, begging. Percy turned to Ra, shaking his head, "Now I am excited to travel more than ever. Gods are complex beings."

"Indeed, we are. But before you do travel, you must know of plenty of things.

"First off is the concept of realms. It is very confusing so listen carefully. There is only one universe. Since the Greco-Roman gods are the ones in power out of the three, they have claimed this as their realm.

We, the Egyptian pantheon, have created a pocket dimension of sort and claimed that as ours. Hence, the Egyptian realm.

The most complex is the Norse Realm. They too have created their pocket dimension. The nine "realms" are nothing but floating islands the size of all continents combined inside their pocket dimension."

"So that means, since we are in Manhattan, then we are in the real universe that my dad, Origin, has created. The Norse and Egyptian realm are pocket dimensions only."

Ra nodded, "Yes. If you were to go to the Norse Realm and try to reach the atmosphere above, you would return to the Real Universe, or what the Greco-Romans claimed as theirs. Same goes to the Egyptian Realm. Again, this is because they are merely pocket dimensions."

"I see…"

"Your dad is that powerful. The combined power of a pantheon can only do so much. Meanwhile, your father created this incredibly vast universe. Hell, this earth we are in is just one of the gazillion planets in his universe. The only thing I hate is that these Greeks have the guts to claim this vast universe as theirs."

"Do not worry yourself, father. When I claim my rightful place in this universe, I will punish them for saying such blasphemy."

"Now, now, Percy. They may be fools but that doesn't mean they deserve to cease to exist. They don't even know there is something before the primordials.

"The second thing you have to know is that I know your reason for going to this journey."

Ra watched in delight as Percy drank his cola, administering what he just said, before spraying the cola he just drank out of his mouth. Of course he expected this as he quickly made a barrier of air in front of him that returned the flying cola back to Percy's face.

"Father, how did you know?"

"Oh please, Percy," Ra began, "you really must stop writing everything you think of in this journal of yours. Not all, but most ladies would be turned off by this. Trust me, I know."

Percy quickly caught the journal his father tossed him and rolled his eyes.

"The weakest of your dragon is located in the Norse Realm; more specifically, somewhere in their island, Midgard. Now, though this dragon may be the weakest of your domains, it is powerful enough to wipe an entire pantheon off. Thankfully, it is still slumbering. You dad told me in his letter that the dragons' challenges differ. This means that it may be a puzzle, a challenge, or combat against the dragon itself. Each challenge differs to each dragon. But one thing is for sure, they are all life-threatening and dangerous."

Ra watched as the desperation in Percy's eyes greatened. He frowned at this. The burden placed on the boy was not a small one after all. He had to fight a being stronger than the creator AND destroyer of the universe. He paled at the thought of his son fighting someone as powerful and as evil as that. Even worse, his son was more afraid because he didn't even have even single one of his domain with him. He would have no trouble with even primordial class beings, but to someone this strong, it would be impossible, no matter how skilled he is. He needed more power.

Percy sighed. Sometimes, he really hated how Ra seemed to know everything he was thinking. "Father, I won't ask you how you know. Do you have any idea how I may beat the dragon Seiryuu?"

"What I was thinking is that you collect all the weapons of legend." Ra said. Percy tilted his head in question.

"Each of the three pantheons has a weapon of legend. Each weapon is created by the combined powers of Zeus, Odin, and me. They are strong enough that anyone wielding it would have no problem fighting against a titan, beings in the real universe that are slightly stronger than gods, and are as strong as the three major gods; but is useless against primordials and above." Ra opened Percy's hand and placed a ring, before closing it and squeezing it encouragingly.

Percy opened his hand and picked the ring up, observing. The main body of the ring was golden, with three blue stripes. He looked at Ra in the eyes in surprise. He knew his father loved him just as much as his dad, Origin. But he never knew Ra loved him so much as to endanger the balance of power between the Egyptian pantheon with the other pantheons by giving him the Egypt's weapon of legend. Tears became evident in his eyes. Ra smiled at him and nodded. He couldn't take it anymore and hugged the man who raised him like his own.

"Father, I would make you proud."

Ra patted his shoulders, "I know you would. No doubt about that, my son. My only request is that you take care of yourself. I am sure your dad and uncle also wishes that. Don't endanger yourself for the sake of power. I'd rather the universe end than live in a universe without my son. I know I am being selfish, and that is something unbecoming of a supreme god. But this is really how I feel, Percy. So for my comfort and ease, promise me you would take great care of yourself."

Percy wiped the tears that are flowing down his face and smiled, "I will, father."

The two were going to speak more but the food they ordered has finally arrived. Ra sucked his sadness in. This was the last dinner he was going to have with his son for a while. It would be foolish to spend it in sorrow. Percy noticed the look Ra gave him and understood what his father wished for and vanquished the sadness he was feeling. His father has wished for a satisfying dinner and that is what he was to give.

"Father, let's eat."

Ra nodded.

"Wow, this is indeed very pleasant! Now I know why you wanted this restaurant in particular."

The two conversed about different things as they enjoyed the meal that they ordered. Percy laughed and nodded as Ra lectured him about interacting with mortals. Ra paused as he noticed that only a single piece of steak remained in his plate, and Percy has consumed his completely. He looked up to see Percy looking at him sympathetically. Ra forked the piece and ate it with bitterness, despite the exquisite taste it held.

"Father, enough being sad. I'll be fine, I promised, didn't I?"

Percy laughed sadly as Ra whimpered and nodded, tearing up. "Let's go to Central Park, son. The Egyptian realm is sadly, barren, since most of the gods are in slumber. If only I had you when we were in our prime, then you'll see just how amazing Egyptian architecture is."

"Let's go."

It was getting late. The streets of Manhattan were almost empty, with a few still walking around. The father and son made their way to Central Park and sat under the trees, looking at the stars. Ra turned to Percy who was reviewing his book of the Norse monsters. "Percy, this is goodbye."

Percy's face became grim. "I see…it's already time."

Ra nodded sadly and stood up. The two came upon a clearing. Ra used his godly vision, ensuring that they were not being watched by anything, before chanting his spell. No other god can chant a spell this complex besides Loki. Ink started flowing from Ra's shadow and formed a perfect circle in the clearing. Percy watched in amazement as the ink slowly disappeared, leaving hieroglyphics that are aligned perfectly in a circle. Ra suddenly opened his eyes, and they were glowing golden; at that moment, the hieroglyphics that were plain black ink turned golden also and the whole circle of hieroglyphics floated up the air and stopped, suspended. The portal was complete.

"Percy," Ra called out, "I may not be with you this time, but that doesn't mean you'll lose a father figure." He said ominously and tossed Percy a scroll. Percy looked at it. It was plain black. He looked at Ra questioningly.

"As a fifteenth gift from myself, you are allowed to travel and I gave you the ring of Egypt that would give you immunity to curses that are in the level of Loki and me, and that would also turn to a weapon that could kill any monster in the three mythologies. I still don't know what shape it would take in your hands. But I am not your only father now, aren't I? That scroll—that is your dad's gift to you."

"What does it do?"

"Percy, some things are better learned by yourself. Go find an inn and figure that out before you go to sleep."

"Also, here." Ra tossed him a duffel bag.

Percy looked inside and chuckled when he realized that the whole library of the sun is stuffed in the duffel bag. "Love you, father."

"Love you too, son."

And with that, Ra watched as his son jumped inside the portal he made going to the realm of the Norse. He quickly broke down his portal with a quick chant and inserted his hands inside his pockets, looking up the clear night sky. The stars were sparkling beautifully. Ra stayed for a while, staring at where the portal once was, before he made his way back to the bridge where his son and him originally was. A scream suddenly pierced the silence of the night. The darkness cannot affect his vision. He is the sun god.

"Hello, who's there?" He called out, running. The voice sounded like whoever the person was really needed help.

Ra arrived at the center of a clearing, looking everywhere. The place was empty. The only thing that was present was an empty ice cream cart and three garbage cans with a segregation sign on top of them. Ra walked towards the ice cream cart, and bent down, touching the dark liquid and smelled it. It smelled like rust, like blood.

"Help me, please!" A muffled scream came from his west. Travelling in a speed that cannot be achieved by a mortal, he arrived to sight that made his blood boil. To whatever culture, to whatever place, this despicable thing was always present. Not even he can prevent this thing from happening in the Egyptian Realm no matter how hard he tried. He materialized his kopesh to his hand and quickly skewered the half-naked man, pushing him up the air, ignoring his painful gasping and the little blood that splattered to his face, before throwing him off towards a tree. The area was brightened by his glowing kopesh. He looked at the bloody mush at the tree emotionlessly. He didn't like killing, but when it came to these bastards, he would kill a thousand without feeling guilty.

"Thank god I arrived in time." He said gently, offering a hand to the lady who just finished putting her clothes back on. To his surprise, the lady threw herself unto him, hugging him tightly and crying. He dematerialized his sword and hugged the lady back comfortingly.

"It's okay now, he's gone." Ra hushed, picking the woman up bridal style and walking near a park bench and placing the woman there. She was mortal, yet she had the effect of goddesses on him. She was that beautiful. He never expected such a mortal to exist. "My name is Ra Hiero Jackson, I wish I could have met you in better…eh."

The woman smiled at him, sniffing, before holding out her hand, "Thank you for saving me." She rubbed her shoulders before looking back at him with a kind smile.

"My name's Sally Jackson. Are we related, perhaps?"

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Percy expected to arrive in an ancient forest in the Norse Realm; considering his father's prowess in magic, perhaps maybe in the middle of ancient runes. The travel between the two portals created was empty. He didn't feel anything. He didn't see anything. He didn't hear anything. It was plain old emptiness. But fear, surprise, and panic suddenly gutted him simultaneously as he arrived and realized that he was three hundred meters above ground and falling. Fast. Luckily enough, he fell in the middle of an ancient lake that was in the middle of an ancient ruin in the middle of an ancient forest. But the lake was filled with aquatic Norse monsters that he wrestled with, the ruin was filled with Norse magical traps, and the forest was filled with critters that he never seen before.

So here he was now, walking tiredly. Percy looked behind him and shivered as he remembered the terrible arrival he just had. "I wonder if father did this on purpose; perhaps, to discourage my fighting spirit. Because now, I am very much discouraged." He said to himself in a muffled voice. He could have taken on those aquatic monsters only if he was warned. And when he tried to take of the ring his father gave him, an odd looking serpent with the face of a Komodo Dragon and as long as two delivery trucks look at him in the face while smiling like a hyena to an injured prey, he can only scream. Out of his panic, he punched the poor creature to unconsciousness. Now he just felt terrible. Sure, the poor creature probably thought of him as its lunch but still, he should have been the understanding "prince" of the universe and forgave instead of knocking it out.

Percy rolled and looked up the sky, hitting his head lightly. Now that he was finally out of the damned forest, the place was actually beautiful. If he didn't came out from the forest, he never would have thought that those disgusting critters that were the size of humans and would most likely devour them without travel were thriving inside it. He left the real universe, or the Greco-Roman realm in nighttime, but it was still afternoon in the Germanic or Norse Realm.

Percy quickly staggered upwards and made his way towards the broken stone path that led towards the town nearby. His knees felt like they were going to give up and collapse, and despite breathing deeply, he still feels like his breath is running out. That damned ancient place really exhausted him. Percy felt like throwing up and shivering whenever he remembers the extra slimy wriggler that somehow ended up in his mouth. And the fact that he almost swallowed it made his eyes tear up. His white t-shirt was no longer white and he stank a lot. The slime all over his body that he cannot remove is even worse.

"I need to take a bath. Quick." He groaned, rubbing his butt.

He knew that if he looked like this, the guards will no doubt let him enter and so he sneaked past them. Percy walked at the streets of the town and studied it with amazement. The architecture was that of a rich medieval village, with Scandinavian colors as the theme. But it also had the modern technology the real universe held. Kids were running around with plastic toy guns and some people used modern gadgets like smartphones, earphones, and headphones. He looked at a tavern wherein the design was medieval yet there was a flat screen TV inside the bar.

"What an interesting place." He muttered, before freezing as suddenly he noticed the eyes of the citizen on him.

"Mommy, look at that! What is that thing?"

"Don't look, honey. Go inside, quick."

Percy's confidence dampened as he laughed awkwardly. Then he turned around and ran as fast as he could, which was the average speed a mortal could reach. He only realized now that the transport to other realm did have an effect. It was the decreasing of current energy. He scanned the place for an inn, but he was in the shopping district, and the people were making commotions around him which made it hard to focus. He did a hard turn and sprinted as he saw the word inn at the end of the street. Quickly he entered, threw two gold coins with some rune on it. The lobby was empty of people, thankfully. Percy smiled awkwardly at the disgusted innkeeper who gave him the room key which he grabbed and hastily stumbled into the room.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

(A/N) Hello guys. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I will, for real this time, update around the weekend. Again, I apologize if you feel it is rushed because it IS rushed. I have my exams tomorrow and on Thursday. Damn it, I really just want to spend my day writing. Huhu…

Anyways, review and thanks for reading. This is goodbye for now.


	4. Four Gods, One Confused Prince (1)

(A/N) So I know I have been gone a while...sorry about that.

Just got depressed. I guarantee to you guys that I have tried so much to make another chapter. But I was blanked. I didn't know how I should continue. Don't get me wrong, I had a plot. The problem was, the plot revolved around the next arc. That I am excited. The thing that pushed me to write besides your encouraging reviews, was the desire to actually get there. The next arc where romance will finally begin. The next arc that I absolutely loved. I know it sounds weird, but I love the next arc and I can't wait to get there.

Still, character development is important. I need to familliarize not only you guys but myself also with the main characters including this my version of Percy before we finally get to the core of the universe where his sisters are! So I think Percy would be a clueless and blank character for now, since he was raised in the sun vessel. He will still have character, but not too much since he spent his childhood training and talking to Ra only.

Enough with my musings...HAHAHA. It was my birthday yesterday, and this is a birthday gift for mysellf. And a gift for you guys too.

Hope you like it. I still have one month before school, and I intend to make the most out of it.

Again, read and review. I give all of you my most sincere thanks for the patience and support you have given me.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Percy leaned his head against the damp wall as the magic rune above him released warm water. Steam filled the bath room. Another magical rune was on the ground, absorbing the water released by the other rune.

He closed his eyes and shuddered. It was all fake. The courage he showed. IF he was given a choice, he only wanted to stay at his adopted father's sun vessel. but if he did that, then in the future, there would be nothing but death and despair. Ra never hid anything from him. He knew that he was this prince of the universe, tasked to protect this universe from his slowly awakening homicidal grandfather. His grandfather who happened to be twice as strong as his father and uncle combined.

He opened his eyes. For a while, he followed the slowly dropping water from his long hair. His eyesight allowed him to see the droplets hit the ground.

Percy's eyes shone with disdain. Disdain of himself.

"Prince of the whole universe? Me?" He laughed, "Bullshit."

Percy exited the bathroom with a bitter smile. How could he possibly be the prince of the goddamned universe? He was too weak! And the man he is going up against, his bastard grandfather, was way too strong. He wanted to at least give whoever made the flow of the universe this way a straight punch to the face…right, he was above the Fates. The one controlling his destiny is himself. Even worse.

Percy took out some extra clothes out of the bag he brought with him and quickly clothed himself. He wasn't even supposed to get cold the prince can't even resist the cold temperature of the Norse Realm? And he was the one to go against his grandfather? Percy didn't know whether to laugh or to cry.

He sat down the bed and buried his face between his hands. He had to calm down. Complaining won't do anything helpful. He had to get himself together. To protect his adopted father and avenge the father he lost.

Percy can't recall his real father. The only thing he has from him is the book of torture that Ra strictly taught him…that is the art of fighting his father and uncle developed. But he can remember the warmth of his dad. He can barely recall the deep loving voice.

His childhood was plagued with nightmares. But unlike other children, his nightmares did not consist of some silly monster hiding under the bed or in the closet. It was always darkness. Empty and cold darkness. And a voice. The voice of his dad. Shakily saying goodbye. He can feel the pain his dad felt. The fear he had and the bitterness in his voice. He can also hear the love and the unwillingness to part with him. He can't remember what he said. It was in some way, muffled. He can't understand what his dad is trying to say.

He closed his eyes and gripped his fists tightly. He had to stop being depressed. His dad placed his trust on him.

Percy stared at nowhere in particular, his eyes determined and after taking a deep breath, "Dad, I won't fail you. I will protect this universe you created. Forgive your son for being so weak, but please believe me when I say that I will regain my domains and destroy that grandfather of mine."

A thought suddenly popped into his mind. Ra gave him a scroll! From Origin. Nervously, he stood up and made his way towards the bag on top of a small wooden table, made from the magical trees in the realm he guessed.

All the furniture in this inn radiated mysterious energy that probably was an engraved spell. Probably a rune of fortification or comfort. It was like the vessel of Ra. Only, the vessel of Ra radiated Egyptian magic while this furniture radiated a different feel altogether. Not surprising as Norse magic would no doubt be different from Egyptian magic.

He easily grabbed the silk scroll out of the bag. He paused, staring at the scroll on his hands.

The room was completely devoid of noise. It was so silent that it was deafening.

The scroll was completely black.

Percy traced the pattern on the silk. Only then did he notice that he stopped breathing for a while. He tried to shake himself out of his stupor. Then, he unrolled the scroll.

To his surprise, the room suddenly darkened. The moment the scroll was unrolled, all the light in the room rushed into it. Percy corrected himself when he looked at the scroll again. The light wasn't rushing into it. The light was getting sucked into it.

The room was filled with an aura that felt oppressive. He looked around and to his surprise, everything in the room was shaking. Even the floor was shaking. Not even the magic fluctuations on the furniture was spared. They were easily suppressed by the dark energy. Oddly enough, the oppressive aura was comfortable to him. Though he knew that the aura was oppressive, he wasn't getting oppressed himself. The energy seemed to be swarming around him and submitted to him.

A whole minute passed before the energy that filled the room quickly went inside the scroll and the shaking slowly stopped. Not long after, light slowly returned to the room. The scroll now had a glowing dark violet color, disappearing then appearing.

But what stupefied him was that there was nothing on the scroll except a huge "W" written on the very middle. But then he understood what it went. He didn't know why, he just did.

Percy smiled bitterly at the scroll, "So I have to at least get my domain of wisdom first before I can find out what you can do huh?" Then he sighed, rolling the scroll and putting it back into the bag, "Nothing to be done about it now. Guess I'll go out and explore the forest now."

At the least, he now had another reason to find his domain of wisdom and wrestle it away from a dragon.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

"What the hell was that?"

A handsome young man around the age of sixteen sat straight up from the large bed he was on, his glowing golden eyes wide and shocked. He quickly flipped his blanket off and the moment his feet met the ground, a green and golden light flashed around his body. The moment it dissipated, he was already dressed in a green robe, with golden light armor on top. He strode quickly out of the large semi-circle of his room and down the corridor, tying his black hair that reached his shoulder into a ponytail.

His fast pace was halted when loud snore reverberated throughout the golden marble hallway. The urgent expression on the young man's face turned ugly, taking a deep breath before turning around and walking back towards another room.

"I believe father sent you with me for you to help me govern this town and investigate the strange energy inside the forest. He didn't send you hear to sleep to your heart's content!" He snapped.

The loud snoring stopped.

The young man entered the room, shaking his head in disapproval. The room was a mess. Beer cans and empty bags of chips littered all over the place. A stack of pizza was beside the golden cabinet that was soaked wet with some spilled cola. And this brother of his was chosen to be the heir of Asgard? Has his father gone mad? His heart couldn't help but sink when he thought of how a great pantheon like the Nordic Pantheon will fall if his brother really sits on the throne.

"Good morning, Loki!" A voice spoke, muffled by the thick fur blanket.

"Thor, have you lost your mind? What kind of investigator are you?"

The blanket was thrown over and a blonde young man looked around the age of sixteen sat up with a lazy grin. Roguishly handsome was he, with sparkling blue eyes and messy hair.

Loki groaned. "Well? Come on then. Strange energy fluctuations in the town right now. Perhaps we can finally learn something about the strange energies in this place."

"Right, right." Thor barely held the urge to laugh at his brother's frustrated look.

Loki noticed how amused Thor was and his look became murderous, much to Thor's fright. T-This bastard…

"Ha-ha…getting dressed, getting dressed. Ah, there's my clothes- ", Thor immediately started clothing himself. "Where is Mjolnir? Right, I haven't summoned it. Damn. What happened to my cloak?"

Loki covered his face with his hand in frustration as Thor struggled and stumbled to put on his armor while having a hangover. The beer cans scattered when Thor fell down the ground.

Seeing Thor's helpless face, Loki flicked his hand. Immediately, the dispersed armor of Thor flew towards the thunder god and dressed themselves unto him. Thor was oblivious the whole time, his world spinning.

Loki flicked his robes in distaste, his fast pace of walking was back.

"Oi! Wait…" Thor stumbled out of the room, resting against the walls of the corridor. Damn, he pissed his brother off.

"Don't be such a clean freak…" He mumbled.

"I heard that!"

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Percy scattered all his weapons all over the bed.

Right now, the strongest he had was the ring given to him by Ra as a gift that turns into a sword. He also had a bow made of Egyptian gold that turns into a necklace. No need for arrows, it generates arrows of solar energy when the string is pulled back. He had a few throwing knives inside a leather pouch and a magical first aid kit just in case things take a turn for the worse.

He had to become stronger before his grandfather fully awakens. And the weakest of his domains was the domain of Wisdom.

According to the book of everything that Origin sent along him, there were three factors of might in the entire universe. Potential Power, Blood, and Prowess.

 **Potential Power** was the domain of a being. The most powerful domains were the **fundamentals** ; creation, destruction, life, wisdom, and the most powerful of them all, the void. And it just so happens that he had all the fundamentals as domain. Normally, he should be happy. But he was to go against some mythical dragons that were of his domains…the fundamentals. The second most powerful were the **primordials** ; time, darkness, etc. The third was the **major** domains; the sun of Ra, the sky of Zeus, etc. And lastly, the least powerful are the **minor** domains; revenge, luck, justice, etc.

These are only potentials. It is up to those who have them to unlock all the potential of a domain. For example, Ra had the major domain of the Sun. So far, he can use only half the power of the sun, and yet he is the most powerful of all the Egyptian gods. Since Apollo has the same major domain of the sun, he can grow to be as powerful as Ra, and even surpass the god king given time. But for now, Apollo can use only a quarter of the true potential of the domain.

The unlocking of the Domain's potential also depends on **Blood**. The highest blood, which Percy has, is the High Primordial. Followed by Primordial, Post-Primordial, Major God, Minor God, Demi-God, and Mortal. An example is Athena and Percy. They both have the fundamental domain of wisdom. Yet Athena's maximum amount of potential unlocked is a quarter. She cannot unlock the rest because her blood is too "low" to fully unlock the fundamental domain. So even when she has a fundamental domain, the most she can do is to master the quarter unlike Percy who has the potential to use completely the domain of wisdom. Physical strength is also reliant on prowess. The higher the blood, the stronger or faster the being is.

Of course, not everything depends on power. That is **Prowess**. An example is a god slayer. Though there are almost no god slayer in the modern world, but back when everything was ruled by swords and magic, there were god slayers, mere mortals who dared slay a god. And even though their blood was the lowest, and they did not have any domain whatsoever, they still managed to do so. That is because of battle prowess. How skillful, intelligent, and deadly one uses his or her powers. God slayers were absolute masters of combat, evident from how they slay gods whose arsenal are wider than them yet still manage to do so.

An equilibrium was required to access the full potential of a person. These three should always be balanced. If someone had a fundamental domain but possessed only the blood of a minor being, his limit of power can only be what his or her blood can take. He or she would certainly be more tyrannical than other minor gods who possessed mediocre domains and may be able to best even major gods whose domains were weaker than his or hers, but that person would never be able to fully release fully the power of a fundamental domain.

Someone with primordial blood but possessed only a minor domain, then he would be the laughing stock of the primordial pantheon.

Prowess was extremely vital also. If a person was lucky enough to possess a high primordial blood and a fundamental domain at the same time, but neglected training in combat, then a skillful primordial would be able to take his life.

Percy ran his hand through his hair. He turned his bow into a necklace and wore the ring his father gave him. He strapped the pouch of throwing daggers unto his belt, before making his way out of the room. He was wearing a dark brown cloak to cover his weapons and at the same time, lessen the cold he was feeling.

He had potential. He had so much potential that it drowned him because he had so little time. Normally, a high primordial will have a fundamental domain and that high primordial would be able to shape the world with the might he or she possessed. But he had five of them. Five! Even more, he possessed the most powerful of the fundamental domains, the void. The most mystifying stupefying domain of all.

Percy stopped. His expression serious. A hand landed on his shoulder. He can sense the energy from behind. There were two beings, with powerful energies possible only for a god. This was bad. His prowess was good, enough for him to be able to slay Ra even when he did not have any magic or power at all. And his blood was of the highest. He can probably beat Hercules in an arm wrestling, and this was the weakest state of his. When he gets one domain, his strength is going to multiply by ten, each.

Still, the situation was bad. Greek gods, he can talk to since most of them are in good terms with his father. But Norse gods…not so much. Ra was rather competitive when he learned that there was a god in the Nordic Pantheon capable of matching his prowess in magic and was younger than him.

Percy cursed his luck. No other way.

He quickly spun around and kicked the god that touched him square on the chest. The god was sent to the opposite wall and slumped down the ground. He moved quickly too. Without losing a beat, he was next to the other god.

Alas, these were gods. He was suddenly blinded by extremely bright light. Percy staggered back and hit his back against the wall to have an idea of his position and regain balance. He can feel the heat from the light as he hissed from the sharp pain of being blinded. He then heard a familiar sound. The sound of a bow being pulled.

Percy gritted his teeth and focused his senses. This was extremely bad. Now, he couldn't see anything and the god he was fighting against happened to be an archer. An archer god…how rare. Before he can think much further of the situation, he first cleared his senses. The only thing he can do now is to try and sense the arrow coming. It was stupid to brace against an arrow from an archer god. The best-case scenario with the brace move is a quick death.

Just when his senses told him death was about to come, he heard a familiar voice.

"Apollo, stop!"

The heat disappeared. Percy rubbed the darkness of his eyes as he slunk down the ground and retreated a few distances back from the archer god, Apollo.

Percy recognized that voice…that was Hermes! He quickly looked in front. Apollo was kneeling beside Hermes who held his chest, his expression of pain and a bit of blood trickling at the side of his mouth.

Hermes looked at Percy with surprise and a bit of fear and respect. That kick was the most painful kick he ever received in his whole immortal life so far. He sometimes sparred with Ares whose battle prowess couldn't be denied despite how foolish he sometimes was and was punched by Hercules once. He never received a hit so powerful that it made his head spin and him to cough up ichor. Yet a simple spinning kick from Ra's son was enough for him to be buried into a wall and to be rendered useless for a while.

"I'm so sorry, Hermes! I didn't know it was you." Percy quickly stood up and tried to approach but Apollo's glare stopped him from further approaching. "I thought it was some Norse God that found me."

Hermes gave Apollo a look before standing up. Though his healing was fast, Apollo made it quicker. "It's alright, Perce. Damn you have one hell of a kick."

Percy sheepishly smiled, "Thanks." He picked his bag up and rubbed his eyes before looking at the Greek gods questioningly, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Your father sent me a request behind the…HIGH QUALITY PICTURES OF EGYPTIAN GODESSESS." Hermes declared like the pictures were some secret weapon, much to Percy's amusement, before he cleared his throat and continued. "He asked me to accompany you in whatever you may do."

"That easy?"

"Well, Ra was like a teacher to us both. Of course, we'll do what he asks. If it wasn't for that stupid law of separation, then our life would be less boring."

Percy tilted his head, a calculating look on his face. His father must have been close with these two. For them to go out of their way just to help him…defy even their own father. If they were to get caught by a being of the Norse Pantheon, a great war could escalate between the two. Then again, it can also be because they really didn't consider the possibility of getting caught, Percy sweatdropped as he stared at Hermes and Apollo's dumb look.

Hermes and Apollo looked at each other and laughed. "You know…" Hermes began, "You remind me of Athena."

"Is that an insult or a compliment?"

Apollo laughed, "Both."

Hermes and Apollo couldn't help but laugh at Percy's confused look.

Percy shook his head and wondered if it was better to allow them to come with him in his journey or not. Making a decision, he sighed before he stood up straight, walking towards Apollo with an apologetic smile and held his hand out, "Name's Perseus Horus Jackson, adopted son of Ra."

Apollo smiled back and shook Percy's hand, his eyes showing respect for the young man. _What a firm grip…I wonder what you really are,_ He wondered to himself before replying, "Apollo, the most awesome god in Olympus. I am a student of your father's perverted ways. Sorry about the blinding."

"I deserved that."

Hermes patted Percy's shoulder, "It's fine. That was the perfect move if the one who were behind you were Norse Gods and not us." Then he smiled, clapping his hand. "So, where were you going?"

"The forest."

"Why?" Hermes stood up and patted his clothes.

"The only thing my father knows of this quest I have is related to that forest. I was going to go and investigate, see what I can find."

"To the forest we're off to then." Hermes shrugged, fixing the back he had strapped on his back.

Percy's expression suddenly turned confused. "Shouldn't you be dead?"

Hermes raised a brow, "Why?"

"Athena."

A look of understanding crossed Hermes face and he laughed, "Oh, that! Hahaha…"

Apollo turned to Percy with an all too happy grin for a sane person.

"We'll tell you along the way." He chuckled.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

The three stopped by the edge of the forest.

Hermes was glaring at Apollo and Percy who were laughing, arms slung around each other like drunken men. "It was a mistake to tell you."

"I have to thank you, Hermes." Percy couldn't help but say, making Apollo laugh even more.

Hermes bit his cheeks, hoping his gaze can kill the two bastards with him, before giving up after their laughter only increased in volume. "I really regret telling you. I thought you were better than my brother, Percy." Hermes looked at Percy sadly, before shaking his head.

A smirk formed on Percy's face, "Don't try using that move on me. Remember, I was raised by Ra. He used that on me a million times already." He shared a chuckle with Apollo before continuing, "Besides, it is all your fault, lover boy."

Hermes groaned at the nickname, looking at the two exhaustedly. The reason why he was still in one piece despite being caught by Athena red-handed was because he confessed to her the feeling he held back for several years. He didn't know why, the only thing that was on his mind the moment it happened was that _since I am to lose my babymaker…what could go wrong?_ Athena was flustered and became frozen. He called Apollo for help, but the sun god just laughed at him after he told what happened. A great brother, Apollo was.

Apparently, despite Athena's knowledge and wisdom, she failed to pick up the hints he carefully placed for years and didn't expect for him to have the hots for her. Apollo told him that Athena must have been surprised and her brain short-circuited. Hopefully, she finally regained her senses by now.

"Why do you remain in your sixteen years old forms?" Percy asked. The gods looked at him strangely.

"What? Just wondering." He held his hands up, eyes wide. "I mean, you guys should be really old."

The three continued their trek as Apollo answered Percy. "If we were to count by mortal years, yes. But in immortal years, we are but teenagers."

Percy nodded in understanding, looking back to the path. Now that he wasn't covered in monster blood, the forest was actually pleasing. The sound of leaves rustling as the wind blew permitted the air. The feeling of magic emitted by the trees gave the forest a mysterious aura. Growing up, it was rare for him to be in another place besides the solar vessel. Most of his childhood was on the solar vessel. Training, learning, spending time with his adopted father, then training again.

Apollo noticed the forlorn expression on Percy's face and frowned. "What's the matter?"

Percy quickly wiped the slip of his expression and put on a smile, cheerily replying. "Nothing. Just trying to envision Hermes's face when Athena froze, is all."

Apollo frowned. The reply was too cheery to be real. But who was he to push on the topic? He sighed, setting his sights back the path. There was light on the end of the leafy path.

Percy saw a trail of dried monster blood, and a hand on one of the trees. He approached it, his eyes narrowing in recognition. The two gods stopped and watched what Percy was doing.

"We're nearing the middle of the forest." Percy placed his palm on the imprint and it was a perfect match. He looked at the two gods and a worried expression was on his face. The sound of water should be heard by now.

"Assuming by the look on your face, something odd is going on." Apollo looked at their back, checking if there were other living creatures around besides them.

Percy nodded his head, "When I was transported to this realm, I arrived in the middle of this forest. I sunk down a large lake with large serpentine monsters in it. When I followed this path towards the exit of the forest, I sensed monsters around. But now, we didn't even a bird cry. This forest…suddenly became silent. Too silent."

Hermes materialized his caduceus as he heard Percy's observation, as did Apollo with his bow. "I'm assuming you have a weapon with you?" The sun god asked Percy who merely nodded.

Percy can't reveal to these two that he had the weapon of the Egyptian pantheon with him. Even when they were helping him. They were still Greek gods, and he can't be sure if they are to be trusted. At least, for now.

They warily reached the end of the path and arrived in a clearing. The wind that blew suddenly disappeared.

"There should be a lake here." Percy whispered.

"And there still is a lake." A voice answered, much to the surprise of the group. They quickly looked for the source of the voice and found out that it came from behind a huge boulder. "There's a magic spell that's casted around the area. Quite brilliantly at that. There is a time set for when the lake is here, and when it is not."

Apollo and Hermes tensed up. The sun god notched an arrow pulled his bowstring, pointing at the boulder. Percy opened his pouch and took a throwing dagger out.

Hermes looked at the two for confirmation, then he used his energy to boom his voice. "Whoever you are, come out."

The three waited for something to come out. Apollo was praying it wasn't a monster whose hide his arrows cannot penetrate. He hated those.

A young man who looked around sixteen walked out together with another man who also looked sixteen but this time, more muscled and was staggering. Hermes narrowed his eyes. The magic around the place was fluctuating around the young man in front, like it feared being eaten or something. The other man, though he looked funny with the staggered walk he had, was still dangerous. The atmosphere around him reminded Hermes of his father. There were sparks of lightning around him. What made his heart grow cold was that whenever the man looked down, a cold smile will form on his face.

Apollo had a more powerful sight than Hermes since he was one of the twin archers of Olympus. And the sight he was seeing was not as intimidating as what Hermes was seeing. The man in front looked like the type to want everything to be perfect and was currently shouting at the young man behind him who looked like he might have drunk too much last night but still tried to look intimidating.

Percy looked at the two, confused. Hermes's expression was a terrified one, while Apollo's was amused.

They waited for the pair to near them. Percy got into his throwing stance. These past years, Ra trained him in every weapon that he knew. He knew the difference between using different types of sword, and the pros and cons of every sword style. He knew every factor to consider when firing an arrow. The only thing he lacked was actual fighting experience. He turned to his companions, expecting them to be ready to clash. To his surprise, Apollo and Hermes lowered their weapons. At first, Percy panicked. He thought this was a trap for him. But then, he saw the shine in the two gods eyes. It was like they were being reunited to a lost brother.

Percy warily returned his gaze at the nearing pair. They are now in range for his throwing daggers. If things really took a turn for the worse, he was confident in being able to kill one of the two gods in front before engaging in close combat.

While Percy looked aggressive, the opposite can be said for Apollo and Hermes. There were tears by the side of their eyes, threatening to fall. Apollo rubbed his eyes, not believing what he was seeing. Was that…the third student of Ra?

"Hermes? Apollo?" The young man in front asked, his expression was like the expression of a person who is seeing death in their path.

"Loki?"

Percy's eyes widened. Of course, he heard of Loki. That was the only god in all three realms who can match his father in terms of magic. And his father was terrifyingly deadly when it came to casting magic. He can chain his spells continuously without stopping, and with no effort. Even more, each of those spells was enough to send him whirling down the ground, despite his extra powerful physique.

The drunken man who looked disinterested at the exchange suddenly fell. His knees weakened and his eyes who were lazy and nonchalant became clear and misty. He looked at the three persons they approached for once, and his heart suddenly beat faster. He never thought that he will see his classmates ever since the law was passed by the good-for-nothing king of the Greeks and the snotty father of his. "No way…"

"Thor?"

Percy slowly stepped back. There was something wrong with the situation. Hermes and Apollo were smiling happily despite meeting Norse gods. Based on the law, they should be terrified. This exchange can spark another war between the gods. But instead, they looked ecstatic. The drunken young man who based on what Apollo called him was the mighty Thor no longer looked drunk. He was looking at the Greek gods in disbelief. Meanwhile the Norse god of mischief looked absolutely terrified. He looked like he would rather jump of a cliff than stay here.

Thor, Hermes, and Apollo suddenly lunged at each other. Percy quickly aimed his throwing knife at Thor's back, prepared to throw it but noticed that they were not fighting. They were…hugging and crying?

Percy's jaw dropped. This day was too confusing. Just when he expected he'll finally get his first fighting experience.

"No, this can't be happening." Loki muttered rather crazily, his eyes shining with hate and fear. He suddenly looked at the sky and let out a primal roar that shook the forest, pointing at the heavens, "What have I done to deserve such a fate!? Tell me!"

Percy smiled at the sight. He didn't know too much of how to speak with people and all that since he rarely left the sun vessel. He did know what happiness looked like and couldn't help but smile. Even so, he couldn't help but be wary of these two new gods. A great war can be started if these two decided to report them to Odin, the god king of the Norse. Though Ra was powerful, he is still a single person only and the Egyptian pantheon would then be wiped out. Not only that, it'd be ridiculous if his quest to save the universe was the reason of another great war.

Hermes patted Thor's shoulder and pulled out of the hug, wiping his tears away with a smile. He noticed that Percy was becoming uncomfortable and scolded himself. "Argh, Perce…sorry." He began, noticing the unease in Percy's smile.

He forgot that Percy just turned sixteen, in mortal years. They may be sixteen, but in god years. Percy was a mere child if they were to judge him by god years. Considering how he was raised, even when he was sixteen, he was still as clueless as a nine year old. The only person Percy must have interacted with was his father. It was normal for him to not be able to read interactions. He must be new to socialization.

But at the same time, the respect he had for Percy grew. Not knowing anything in an environment was a scary thing. When he was starting out from being a messenger, of course he had to travel places unfamiliar to him and somehow, he remembered these when he looked at Percy's pitiful look. But despite that, the young man in front of them still dared to venture the three realms. For what, he didn't know. Still, despite being clueless of what he was getting himself into, he dared. Hermes's eyes shone with admiration, _Nothing less from the son of our teacher._

Even so, he grew curious as to why Percy acted as if he was getting chased…like he was out of time.

With a smile, Hermes clenched his fist. He didn't really know why, but he decided to help Percy in this quest and not because of the request of Ra. He just wants to, for some odd reason.

"Who is the boy?" Thor regarded Percy indifferently. He can sense the energy of someone familiar in the young man. He just can't remember who specifically.

Hermes tapped the butt of his caduceus against the ground. The caduceus turned to balls of golden light that entered his body. Then he turned to answer Thor, "This is the adopted son of our teacher, Perseus Horus Jackson."

Thor's eyes lit up, "So that's why he felt so familiar."

"Calm down." Apollo quickly caught on to Hermes's warm expression and turned to Percy gently.

Loki looked at what's happening with a weird expression on his face. "Another pervert, I see."

Apollo ignored Loki's jab and smiled his sunny smile, though his eyes weren't so warm. "Percy here is actually a blank slate. Surprisingly, Ra didn't teach him the ways of a real man yet."

"What are you guys doing here in our realm?" Thor asked warmly, while Loki looked at them expectantly with suspicion in his eyes.

Apollo sighed, "We're here merely to accompany Perce here in seeing the world. We're not here to do anything." He looked at Loki disappointedly.

Loki crossed his arms, a snarky smile slowly forming on his handsome elvish features, "Even so, the law of separation clearly stated that gods are not allowed to cross to the realms of a different pantheon, lest another great war erupt. I can leave this investigation of ours later and report you to all-father."

Thor glared at his brother, "Loki!"

Loki rolled his eyes and studied the environment. He wanted to find the source of that ancient energy a while ago, but because of his brilliant brother who moved like crippled turtle, the energy was undetectable by the time they got to the entrance of the town. So, he decided that the best course of action is to continue to this forest. There were magic circles all over the place, turning like gears in a machine. What bothered him was that despite his profound knowledge of magic, he never encountered this type of energy before. It was too powerful. He wanted to get these idiots away from this place. This place can be a trap. And a trap of this energy is too powerful. Enough to say even gods like them.

"What is it?" Thor asked his brother. For a while, there was a slip in his brother's cold mask. He knew that his brother's insults and sneers were but a mask to his real feelings. The slip was an expression of worry and nervousness. It was a quick one. If he wasn't so used to lightning fast movements because he was the god of lightning and thunder, then he might have missed his brother's show of weakness.

Loki glared at Thor, "What are you saying?"

"Don't hide things from me, Loki. What are you seeing?"

"Something behind your comprehension." Loki waved his hand mockingly, "Best we do is to exit this place quickly. It's dangerous."

Percy shot Hermes a look of gratitude which Hermes answered with a comforting smile.

The magic Loki was seeing suddenly changed. Before they remained suspended in the air, spinning but not moving. But now the magic circles became pure atmospheric magic which looked like air, but rainbow colored and visible only to those who are familiar with magic. Loki noticed that the mass of aura magic separated into five smaller masses of magic. One remained in the middle of the clearing while the other four formed a square formation. Then they twisted into the ground. Loki approached the nearest twisting mass and was amazed to see that a strange circle marking was slowly forming. It absorbed the twisting mass of magic on top of it, becoming more defined the more mass of magic absorbed.

Thought the four other immortals can't see the energy, they can still sense it and decided to approach each individually. Unlike Loki though, they can see only the marking becoming more defined and not the strange twisted of magic getting sucked into it.

"Get away from the markings!" Loki warned. "The markings are…absorbing the magic around the area. I can prevent mine from getting absorbed. Unless you guys can do it on your own, I suggest you keep your distance and just observe." The four could sense that what Loki said was not arrogance, but rather the fact; based on the nervousness and fascination in his face and the absence of a mocking tone in his voice.

Thor bent lower to get a better look. The marking in front of him had an intricate shield drawing in the middle of the circle. Apollo's marking was like Thor's, but unlike Thor's, his was a bow instead of a shield.

The symbol in the middle of Hermes's marking was crossed twin sabers. Percy looked at the sword symbol on his marking in puzzlement.

Loki's marking was last to form. It had a tome in the middle of it. He rose from his crouched position, nodding at the other four who looked at him expectantly. "The huge amount of magic on this clearing was completely sucked into these five markings. The absorption is gone. What are the marking you have? Mine is some book."

"Sword." Percy answered. He was in the middle of the formation.

Apollo touched his markings, quickly pulling back as he expected to be burned. Then he remembered he was the Greek god of the sun and looked at the other four who were amused at his antics, even Loki. He frowned at his student brothers and Percy who were holding back their laughter and failing. His frown deepened when even the killjoy genius mage smiled. "A bow."

"A shield." Thor answered rather distastefully, bothered of his shield marking. He never used a shield.

"Twin sabers."

Loki stayed silent for a while, crouching back and staring at his circle marking. "The magic here…it condensed into these markings." He lightly brushed his hand against the marking in front of him, "This is really advanced magic here. Even beyond my comprehension." He said hungrily. "The most I can say is that these markings are teleportation circles that needs five to work. To the symbols, I cannot tell what they signify."

"Shall we?" Loki asked Thor.

Thor nodded his head and stepped into the shield marking. The others followed.

For a while, nothing happened. Loki rubbed his arm, a look of puzzlement on his face. "Perhaps, we need to do something before it works?" Before he can gather his guesses, the marking started to shine. Faintly at first, then it burst with blinding light. Even Apollo was blinded by the light. Take note that though Hermes, Loki, and Thor were still gods with enhanced physical attributes. The four gods covered their eyes in surprise, not expecting the light to be able to blind them.

If they were to see Percy who remained calm and studied the light, not getting bothered in the least, then they would have spitted ichor in confusion. Alas, they could not.

The light from the five markings shown brightly, reaching the sky of the Norse Realm. It was so bright that it made the whole realm's sky darken for a minute before it subsided. The clearing was empty of beings. The five were nowhere to be seen. A sparkling appeared at the middle of the clearing. It spread slowly all over the clearing, covering it like a dome. The moment the sparkles reached the ground, it disappeared. And so did the clearing.

Instead, a lake was placed.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

(A/N) My writing's a bit rusty, forgive me. I had five different drafts of this chapter, and I wanted to create more. Then I figured that if I were to do that, then we'd go nowhere and the story won't progress.

So I said...what the hell. And there you have this chapter.


	5. Four Gods, One Confused Prince (2)

(A/N) Okay…thanks for the support guys.

Hope you enjoy chapter 5. Let me know your thoughts and review!

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Hermes quickly opened his eyes and sprung out of his bed. He held his fists up defensively as he desperately tried to blink the sleep off his eyes. He felt like there was someone constantly smashing his head with a hammer.

The mischief god failed to maintain his stance and fell down the ground, groaning. His blurry vision started to clear up, but the headache won't go away.

Then he heard an all too familiar chuckle from behind his back. Despite his vision being blurry, he could tell that the bright golden silhouette of a man was his brother, Apollo.

"Finally, you're awake." Apollo smiled amusingly at his brother who struggled to stand up.

Hermes glared at him, "A little help would be appreciated."

With a playful grin, Apollo crossed his arms and looked up in wonder, "I don't know. This is far too entertaining."

"Screw you." Hermes tackled Apollo who quickly sidestepped, chuckling.

Apollo held his arms up in surrender, "Alright, alright. Stay still."

Hermes felt the familiar warm and comforting healing energy of Apollo coursing through his body. Not a moment after, his vision was back to godly level and the headache of his was gone.

"Bastard." He sent a light punch at Apollo's shoulder.

Apollo put on a mock expression of hurt as he rubbed the area where Hermes punched him, "Is that how you thank those who help you?"

Hermes rolled his eyes at his brother's antics before he looked at where they were. The walls were made of crimson-red bricks that emitted an aura of darkness. Not like his Uncle Hades's type of darkness, but rather, something vile and ancient.

The ceiling was made of the same material. Though out of the four walls in the room, one was made of tainted glass.

Hermes walked towards the window wall and was surprised to see what was outside. It was an arena. Kind of like the roman coliseum but much larger. It was spacious enough for the whole Camp Half-Blood. There were monsters of all variety and pantheons filling in the empty chairs excitedly.

"Where are we, exactly?" From behind, Apollo asked as he checked on their other three companions who were soundly asleep. Percy on a chair, Thor on the couch, and Loki leaning on the wall.

After waiting for an answer and growing impatient, he looked at Hermes and was worried when he saw the nervous expression on his brother's face, "What? What's wrong." Even when faced with castration from an extremely furious Artemis, Hermes would never have an expression as terrified as the one he was showing him now. This made his stomach twist. They should be in really murky waters.

Hermes slammed his fist against the glass. He wasn't surprised that the glass didn't even budge despite his godly strength. "Damn it, Apollo. We may have failed Ra this time."

Apollo looked at the slumbering son of their teacher, his brows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Then his blood ran cold when Hermes finally answered him.

"Apollo, we're in Tartarus."

The sun god stared at Hermes who looked back at him with sympathy. For once, the always present glow in Apollo's aura dimmed as his eyes did so.

Hermes approached his brother with a concerned look in his face.

"Actually, that explains quite a lot." Apollo said with a wavering voice that made Hermes frown. "That's why I can't recall my symbol of power back into my body."

"What do you mean?" Hermes raised his arm and summoned his caduceus.

Apollo watched sadly as Hermes raised his hand again and tried to summon his caduceus.

"I know where your caduceus is. I also know where Loki's dagger and Thor's Mjolnir are." Apollo walked towards a nearby chest and opened it. Hermes agitatedly followed him and couldn't help but let out a small gasp as his brother saw the caduceus he tried to summon.

He couldn't blame the messenger god for getting agitated. When he woke up and found out that his symbol of power wasn't inside him, he almost lost all his control and was tempted to go supernova. Luckily, he managed to get a grip and actually look around the room. Relieved that he was when he found his bow, the fact that he couldn't retract it back into his body and that the other three gods that at that time were still asleep also don't have their symbol of powers in them bothered him.

Now that Hermes told him they were in Tartarus, despite the gravity of things almost crushing his will, he was still a bit relieved now that he knows the reason for their inability to call back their symbols. At least he won't be trying to navigate in the dark blindly.

A god's symbol of power is extremely important for them. Without their symbols, they will still be powerful but will not be able to release their potential and won't be able to control their powers as refined as when they have their symbol of powers.

In Tartarus, gods still retain their abilities and power, but their immortality is downgraded into a partial one. They can be killed, they can fade. This is the reason why they are unable to call their symbols of power back. And probably the reason why the others were slumbering.

Gods slumbered only when their powers were depleted, weakened or they were cursed. Apollo was assuming that they were weakened since their powers were still there.

Hermes visibly relaxed as he hugged his caduceus with an expression that made Apollo want to laugh despite the situation.

A gravid silence filled the room, both gods staying silent and thinking of what to do next.

"I suppose we should wait for those three to wake up before we figure out what to do and how to get out of here." Hermes broke the silence, leaning his caduceus against the wall. He is a bit calmer now that he knows where his caduceus is.

Apollo had a grim smile on his face, "I agree. The most we know is that we are in Tartarus. More specifically, in an arena."

"An arena in this hell hole, huh?" A pained voice spoke.

The two Greek gods looked at Loki who was stretching his body, letting out a groan of relief. He scratched his head and yawned. "Is that why I feel like my magic has abandoned me?"

"Probably." Apollo answered, grabbing Loki's dagger by its tip and handing it to Loki who muttered him a silent thanks and took his dagger.

Hermes stood up and crossed his arms, explaining to the now awakened Loki the current situation. To his surprise, Loki just kept a straight face and was not even bothered that they arrived in Tartarus from the Norse Realm. It's almost as if he expected this to happen.

"Okay, speak up. What do you know about this?" Hermes stopped midway of his narration and glared suspiciously at his counterpart mischief god. It certainly wasn't the first time Loki tried to get them in trouble. Before the law of separation was passed, Loki tried all sorts of tricks to endanger Thor and his friends, including himself.

Loki glared back at Hermes, "Do you think I would willingly go to Tartarus like an idiot?"

"Then why are you not surprised? Not even bothered or scared?" Hermes pointed.

Loki gritted his teeth, "Because I have been investigating that portal for almost a whole month now!"

At this, Hermes grabbed an empty chair and sat in front of Loki with cold calculating eyes that reminded Apollo of Hermes's beloved Athena.

"Explain."

Loki huffed, "Thor and I were sent by the All-father to investigate the portal in the middle of the forest. But it was I that did most of the work. Actually, it was I that did all the work!" He glared at the Greeks who were trying not to smile, "The only thing that I understood in the portal is that it was mostly made of some ancient magic that I never saw before and a little bit of Greek magic. That's why I first suspected that it was you Greeks that created that portal, planning an invasion or something like that."

Then he smiled bitterly, "Well, based on the situation, it was not you guys who created this portal here…"

After the explanation, Hermes stopped watching Loki with suspicion. Apollo, who was listening by the side, would signal him if he detected a lie in Loki's story and he did not. That means Loki was just as dead as them. He sighed, holding his hand out, "I know you don't like us very much, but I think the best chance we have of making it out alive is to help each other. Tartarus…makes us very vulnerable."

A small smile appeared on Loki's face as he shook Hermes's hand, "Don't worry. I am not so foolish as to clash with you even here in Tartarus."

"So…what do we do while waiting for these two to wake up?" Apollo asked the temporarily allied gods.

Loki looked at Hermes for confirmation who nodded at him then turned back to Apollo, "First, let's see if we can get out of here."

Hermes dashed towards the normal looking door that had a regular looking lock on it. He eyed the door warily.

It was impossible that things would be so simple here.

"Surely, they're aware that they locked a genius magician god and thief god together in this room, right?" Hermes wondered as he bent down and with a lockpick hidden in his pocket, started picking the lock in the room.

Just when he was about to unlock the door and expecting the satisfying click an unlocked lock makes, a blast of pure energy blasted him across the wall.

Apollo and Loki quickly ran to Hermes who looked disheveled, smiling stupidly.

"I knew it." Loki spat as he observed the door, "There's a counter to Hermes's lockpicking skills. I wonder…"

Loki casted an unlocking spell towards the door. The spell didn't even get the chance to land as an invisible anti-magic barrier successfully blocked it.

Apollo and Hermes's expressions paled. They looked at the frozen Loki in front of them in worry. Loki was a skilled magician, equaling Ra in magical knowledge and skill. For that barrier to be able to block his spell, even if that was a simple unlocking spell, is a terrifying feat.

"Loki?" Apollo asked, making the frozen god flinch.

Loki turned back, "I'm alright." He said, but his face made it clear to the two gods that Loki now understood how miserable the situation was. "It's just, I didn't expect my strongest unlocking spell to be blocked."

What Loki said was like lightning, striking the two Greek gods frozen. They thought that was just a mere unlocking spell Loki casted. It was the strongest unlocking spell the Norse God had.

The three gods didn't speak a word to each other as they silently contemplated their situation, hoping this was all a bad dream.

"Perhaps Thor's strength can break that door down?" Hermes asked.

Loki shook his head, "If my magic was countered, and your once absolute unlocking skill was useless against this door, they should have a counter for Thor's strength, whoever these guys that imprisoned as are."

"Any guesses?" He asked, looking at the two Greek gods who were now standing behind him.

"For power this great, we're probably against some primordial being. A post-primordial being, though stronger than us, won't be able to render our skills useless like this." Apollo walked back and sat down an empty chair with a sigh.

Hermes peeked through the large glass wall and groaned, looking at the ceiling in desperation, "The monsters watching are minor god level. Some are even major god level…and a few are post-primordial." The situation was getting worse. Hermes almost wanted to laugh at their helplessness.

Normally, minor god level monsters were of no problem to the three. It would be like fighting a fragile creature of glass. Even their weakest move would send them to kingdom come. But in Tartarus, it was a different case altogether. If they were not careful, even a hellhound can claim their supposedly immortal life.

The situation is worse because there are major and post-primordial level monsters, together. Monsters this strong are normally monsters that preferred isolation, like the Hydra or the Midgard Serpent. Even when alone, it was still a challenge for them gods to slay them. Now that they were together, with countless minor god level monsters as support and their immortality useless, the situation was truly dire.

And these monsters were audience only. How about the combatants? Now Hermes really felt the urge to laugh.

"We're doomed." Hermes cried-laughed.

Loki held his chin in a thinking manner, "Indeed."

Hermes and Apollo stopped and stared at Loki who didn't seem bothered.

"What did you just say?" Apollo leaned closer.

"Indeed."

Hermes seemed annoyed, "Indeed what?"

Loki gasped exasperatedly, "What do you want me to do? Specify even small things like these?" At the eager expressions on both gods' face, he sighed, "Ugh, fine. Indeed, we're doomed."

Apollo and Hermes looked at each other like they won in the casino. The two started dancing around the room while Loki just facepalmed.

"Loki just rode along a joke!" Apollo exclaimed happily.

Loki suddenly laughed, surprising the two. But before they celebrate the fact that Loki laughed, the Norse god of Mischief deadpanned.

"And who said I was joking?"

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

It was raining lightly on Manhattan.

Ra walked along the passing crowd. He wore shades and a fedora, complete with light brown trench coat and leather boots. He blended perfectly with the crowd of mortals.

Sadly, he was incapable of manipulating the mist the Greeks had. He knew many charms and he casted many on him as he was not willing to be caught trespassing a second time, but he had no charm for stopping mortals from noticing him unless he turned invisible, and that would be bothersome. They wouldn't know when he was there.

Ra let out a long sigh as he stared at the dark sky above, his shades not getting wet even when drops landed on it. There would be no one to save him if some Olympian was to catch him walking around their realm that never really belonged to them in the first place.

He stopped in front of an apartment building. Average looking. He stepped playfully into the building, not wasting a time as he went straight to the stairs. Mortals may be horrified at the thought of climbing the stairs over riding the elevator, but to Ra who possessed godly stamina and speed, it was no problem. Not even five seconds have passed, Ra was opening the door on the fifteenth floor.

He could have flashed from his sun vessel straight to Sally's apartment, but then that would definitely attract attention so the most he could do was open a portal in central park and walk from there.

"I finally reached it." Ra said tiredly, leaning on the door. He may not be exhausted physically, but mentally, very much. He was so used to flashing to his destination that a slightly long walk challenged his patience.

He cleared his throat and fixed his clothes before knocking lightly on the door. He could hear the gentle voice of the lady he came for yell "coming" and the light footsteps that signaled her approach.

The smile on his face broke when the footsteps were replaced by the unlocking of the lock on the door. Gone was the eagerness he had a while ago, he barely stopped himself from flashing back to his vessel.

He wasn't prepared.

Forgetting the consequences, a small magic circle appeared on top of Ra's open hand and released a golden light that pulsed, making the rest of the corridor dark. A bouquet of flowers rapidly materialized on top of the slowly spinning magic circle, a mix of tulips and roses.

The moment the door swung open, the magic circle exploded, and the bouquet of flowers landed on his open palm. He forced a smile on his face.

"Flowers for you."

If Sally noticed the 'just dodged death' face Ra had, she didn't comment on it and instead smiled sweetly and took the bouquet, "Aww, you didn't have to. Come in."

The two entered the apartment, Ra taking off his coat and hat before following Sally into the living room.

"Grab a seat. I'll go make us some coffee."

Ra sat down a recliner chair and admired the room. Though it wasn't extravagant, it gave a homely feel to it. There was something in the way things were kept that gave it a cozy feeling.

Sally came back holding a tray with two cups of coffee on it. She gave one to Ra who took it gratefully and one for herself then sat on the couch beside the recliner chair Ra was on.

"What brings you here, sun god?" She asked.

Ra smiled, taking a sip on his coffee. Though his calm face remained, his hand started shaking.

Sally laughed at his reaction, "Did I forget to tell you that I already had interactions with divine beings like you?"

"You did!" Ra frowned.

"Oh, did I? Sorry." Sally pouted, barely succeeding in holding back her laughter as she sipped her coffee.

Ra clicked his tongue in distaste, but his eyes shone in amusement, "I suppose it has something to do with Poseidon, huh?"

It was Sally's turn to be surprised, "How can you tell?"

"You look down on me, even though you know who I really am." Ra complained in a tone that Sally thought was really cute. With a proud look, he answered. "I can detect the aura of my old friend, though faint. So, I am guessing, you had a demigod son with him, sleeping in that room?" He pointed.

Sally rolled her eyes at Ra, "You guessed right. Hooray."

They both laughed, before sipping their coffee at the same time.

"So again, my lord Ra, what business do you have with me?"

Ra could tell that Sally did not mean to, but he found the way she tilted her head and asked the question extremely tantalizing.

He blushed when he realized that he was staring, "Erm, I was just…I wanted to visit you…see if you're okay now that you nearly got forced by those bastards…"

A sad expression crossed Sally's face, "I'm fine now, thank you. I owe you my life for saving me from that terrible fate my partner and his group of merry drunks planned for me."

"That was your partner?" Ra couldn't help but be shocked.

Sally nodded solemnly, but before she can explain, Ra already figured out why and his eyes darkened.

"That stupid jerk Poseidon." He growled.

Although Sally was impressed with how fast Ra figured out her situation, she was surprised not with his wit but with how angry he became when he did. A warm feeling blossomed in her chest and despite how miserable what she'd gone through was, she couldn't help but smile. Then her warm expression turned to confusion.

"Wait, are you not bound by the Ancient Law?"

Ra snorted, "Ancient Law? That was a law created by the Greeks and not the ancients! What kind of stupidity is that? So many have Greek demigods have suffered, so many mortal lovers too. And then they defend themselves using that ancient law." He stood up and waved his hand in anger, "The Norse and Egyptian pantheon are not like that!"

"You'd be surprised if you go to the Norse Realm. Seeing Odin walk down the street is not a rare sight. Even more surprising is that he'd even chat with his subjects, non-existent is the formality these Greek Gods treasure so much."

Ra took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing, "Sally, if it's okay with you, can I stay here? I would create some mortal persona and all that, get a job, whatever. I'll cast a spell that'd alter the memories of the mortals here so that they would forget about that garbage partner of yours and would think I was your partner all along."

"Eh?" Sally's eyes widened, "I mean…"

"I am attracted to you."

At that, Sally froze, her face completely red.

"But I won't force you to like me back instantly. I would earn you and your son's respect and love. Can I stay in the empty room that used to belong to your partner?"

With much effort, Sally barely whispered, "Sure."

But it seemed that Ra was not listening as his eyes glowed, "Even better…" He started rambling about ideas in his staying that Sally couldn't quite understand as she was still overwhelmed at the moment.

Heck, she didn't even know that there were other gods besides the Greeks until last night. Now, the king of the Egyptian gods that was extremely different from the uptight unreasonable king of the Greeks wants to stay with her as a replacement to Gabe, her disgusting live-in partner.

As the two were lost in their musings, someone knocked on the door. That shut Ra up and Sally off her embarrassed state. The sun god looked at Sally questioningly, his eyes narrowing as Sally shook her head cluelessly.

"Who's there?" He asked quietly, but his voice contained magic that scanned where his voice traveled.

Sally noticed Ra's fist clench and she looked worried, "Who is it?"

Ra turned to her with a conflicted face, "Poseidon."

He didn't know how to react. Poseidon was one of his most cherished friends among the Greek, along with Hades. They did many things together, even sailed the sea out of boredom. But then, he learned just now how much of a scum his friend became, forcing his supposed lover to live with a rapist.

"Sally?" A deep voice all too familiar with the both of them shouted.

Ra turned at Sally with pity. She just stood there frozen and her eyes were looking back at him, but they were empty and cold. He squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. Her body started shaking.

He gripped his fist tightly as Sally started crying, her tears staining the carpet floor.

"Why now? Why does he come back now?" She whispered weakly.

"Sally?"

It took all of Ra's self-control not to blast Poseidon with solar energy. Did this guy actually expect Sally to just let him in her life whenever he asked her to?

"The audacity of this guy…" Ra clenched his jaw. "What do you want me to do?" He asked Sally who stopped crying but was still shaking.

Sally ignored Ra and marched towards the door.

The door swung open to reveal a middle-aged man with tan skin and raven-black hair. His sea green eyes slightly glowed and a smile that has a devastating stun effect. Around 6 feet tall, Poseidon opened his arms as if waiting for Sally to hug him.

"Honey, I missed you."

He didn't expect Sally would slap him in the face. He just didn't see it coming. The sea god stared at the ground in shock, slowly looking up. He felt a pang of guilt at the sight of the teary-eyed woman.

"I deserved that."

Sally glared but she couldn't hold it and broke down into whimpers as the pain she felt was too much, "You do."

Ra walked in front of the broken Sally and straightened up in front of his old friend who seemed confused as to why he was there and how. "Poseidon." Ra greeted coldly.

Poseidon looked a bit hurt, "Ra." He cleared his throat and put on a stern expression, "What are you doing here in our realm?"

"I came to visit Sally." The sun god said the name Sally far too sweetly for his comfort.

He stepped forward until their chests were a few inches apart. Evenly tall, they both stared at each other's eyes. "How do you know her?"

Ra couldn't help but smirk at the dangerous tone Poseidon was interrogating him in, "Well…that's none of your business."

"Of course, it's my business. Sally is my lover."

Poseidon looked furious as Ra snorted, "Oh please, you're not even married." A mocking light flashed in Ra's eyes, "That means, she's not yours. And your certainly not hers."

"Besides, how can you claim to be her lover when you ignored her pleas for help when she almost nearly got gangraped have I not arrived just in time?"

Poseidon's eyes widened as he listened to what Ra just said. He pushed past the sun god who merely watched him as he gently grasped Sally's shoulders, "S-Sally, listen. I tried to help you. Believe me, I tried very much. But there wasn't any body of water near and I can't flash there lest Zeus learns that we made a son and I broke our pact…"

At this, Ra grabbed Poseidon by the collar and pulled him out of the apartment roughly, "What pact?"

Poseidon flinched at how cold Ra has treated him. They were great friends. He never expected their long awaited reunion to be like this. But he knew he deserved this. With a sigh, he answered, "Because of some prophecy regarding the survival of our pantheon, the Big Three are not allowed to make any demigods."

Ra rolled his eyes, "Again with your unreasonable pacts. And you didn't follow the pact? How could you be so irresponsible, Poseidon? Your putting her life in danger and you bore a child to a life of suffering and hiding." He roughly squeezed Poseidon's shoulders who didn't resist his friend as Ra continued his reprimanding, "Not to mention your thick aura that would attract countless monsters, the lord of the sky is on the lookout!"

The sea god patted his friend's chest tiredly. Ra got the message and removed his hold on Poseidon, but the emptiness in his eyes were still there, much to Poseidon's sorrow. He looked behind Ra and grimaced at the sight of Sally's weeping figure.

"What do I do now then, Ra? I cannot defy my brother. I can probably overpower him, but how can I do such a thing when I owe him my life?" He asked.

Ra's eyes softened at the remorse his friend was showing. Knowing Poseidon, it was impossible for him not to try and help Sally. Alas, Zeus was being the brat he is, and his friend was useless in the end.

The sun god laid his hand on Poseidon's shoulders, "Work your way back to her heart. You have been the most terrible lover I know, and I don't know if forgiveness is attainable. But based on how much she cried, she still loves you and is heavily disappointed. Be a man and defy all if you really do love her as much as you love Amphitrite."

Ra gave him a small smile that made the depressed Poseidon feel a little better, "I'd have to warn you though, it would be a lot harder than it sounds."

"I know that."

The small smile Ra had turned into a mysterious one that made Poseidon alert. "You don't get me, do you?" Ra asked.

The words rang in his ear, quickly processing the weird vibe Ra was giving him. Then Poseidon understood, and his eyes looked at Ra with outrage, but Ra merely patted his back and winked.

"You're on."

Ra clapped his hand, "So I'll be getting a head start, goldfish. Since I'm not bound by some stupid ancient law, I can live with her under the same roof."

Poseidon smiled at Ra who can see that the smile had the promise of death weaved all over it. The sun god wondered if he might have pushed a bit too far before he shrugged, smiling coldly back at his now rival in love. He was the king of Egypt, sorcerer supreme, and he never backed down from a challenge. Especially when it was for the only lady that caught his attention throughout his years of living.

"You know…" Poseidon turned around and pocketed his hand, walking towards the stairs before turning around with a challenging grin, "I'm tired of following Zeusy's rules. Screw him and the rest of the Olympians. Sally…"

At this, Sally looked at the leaving god in tears. Poseidon bowed his head and smiled sadly, "I'll make it up to you and our son. I promise. Damned be the consequences."

After that, he dissolved into sea mist. Ra rolled his eyes and gently pushed Sally back into the apartment, "Come on, I'll clean up the mess. You go ahead and sleep."

"Wait," Sally glanced at Ra, "how about your room? It's still a mess."

Ra laughed gently at Sally, "Don't worry about me. I'm the god of the sun. Besides, gods don't need sleep much. You go ahead."

"Goodnight." He hugged Sally who pressed herself against the toned and warm body of the god. It was rather comforting and when he pulled back, she felt empty.

"Goodnight." She said as she closed the door, leaving Ra alone outside the walkway.

The sun god walked back into the living room and crossed his arms. He had to start casting spells and charms so that the other Greek gods won't notice him, and monsters would stop coming here for Sally's demigod child.

Or his son. Ra smirked confidently at his chances of winning Sally's heart. He already had plenty of advantage over Poseidon.

Sally couldn't help but peek outside her room as Ra kept laughing evilly, like some villain inside a cartoon show Theseus loved to watch. She shook her head tiredly, closing her door and walking back to her bed while muttering about how all gods she met have mental problems.

She laid on her bed and closed her eyes. At least now she won't have to worry about monsters.

Pity the monster who unluckily decided to attach her son when the god king of Egypt was crashing into her apartment. An amused smile formed on her face as she drifted to sleep.

Only then did Ra stop laughing evilly and focused on casting.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

(A/N) Creating chapter six at the moment.

Leave a review.


	6. Meeting Our Infamous Grandpa

(A/N) So I forgot for five chapters but...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the PJO series.

Thanks for those that reviewed. Special mention to:

Clymeme: Thanks man.

Green Arrow Fan: Will do, Oliver. Will do.

Now that that's done, do enjoy the chapter.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Hermes looked at Loki worriedly, "Do we really have to do this?"

Loki nodded his head earnestly, "We need to. Facing his wrath inside such a small space is suicide."

The three gods nodded at each other in agreement as they bent down the chest where their symbols of power were kept and grabbed the handle of the legendary hammer, Mjolnir, with both hands. Bracing themselves, they lifted up the hammer out of the box and immediately struggled in balancing themselves.

"This is heavy." Apollo barely managed to speak out as he desperately caught his breath.

Mjolnir, the weapon of Thor, was extremely heavy. The three of them who despite not having a reputation for strength, had the strength of an average major god who can lift a truck with ease, still struggled even when they worked together. They struggled to maintain their grip on the handle.

"Why is water coming out of me?"

Apollo puffed out a breath as he tried to glare at Hermes's question but stopped when he felt his knees wobble, "That's called sweating. Though we still have our powers, we're basically like the hunters of Artemis or the Valkyries of Odin. Our immortality is now partial only because of the unique air Tartarus has. As a matter of fact, the air we're breathing right now is already filtered. I reckon that if we exit this room, we'd go through a hell lot of pain."

"As much as I am thrilled to know that what we're experiencing will get a lot worse, can we start moving now before my strength leaves me?" Loki interrupted the two who did a double take. The mischief god looked like he was having the fight of his life as his robes were wet with sweat.

Loki narrowed his eyes, "Stop staring or I'll take your sight away."

They started moving towards the direction of the sleeping thunder god, clumsily hitting against the table and chairs.

"Quick." Loki gasped tiredly.

The three finally reached Thor, holding the hammer just above the unsuspecting god's chest. They looked at each other seriously, nodding.

"On my signal. "Loki gave the two Greek gods a stern look.

Apollo and Hermes were too tired to nod and just heaved heavily.

It didn't take long until Thor started stirring in his sleep, mumbling incoherent things the three were too tired to try and comprehend. Hermes and Apollo looked irritated at Loki's signal to wait but otherwise followed.

Loki bit his lip, "Just a little longer."

Thor had a wide smile as his eyes fluttered open. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple times as he tried to discern if he was still dreaming or his brother and friends really were looming over him and looking like they really need to take a piss.

"Lok-" His voice disappeared and he instead spitted out blood as the three dropped his hammer on him and landed back on their backs, wiping their foreheads like how a farmer does after a good days' work.

"Is this what they call satisfaction?" Apollo had tears in his eyes as he relished the feeling of hard work paying off.

Hermes laughed, "We didn't get struck by terrible lightning!"

Loki covered his eyes as he chuckled, "We saved ourselves from damnation."

They stood up and hoorayed while Thor cursed them as he gasped for air and pushed his hammer of his stomach and rolled of the bed, slightly twitching.

Many questions ran through his head alongside the pain. He wanted to know why he spitted blood instead of ichor, why he was easily injured, and where they exactly were but the pain overwhelmed his curiosity and Thor settled for hugging his knees and mentally noting to beat the pretty faces of these bastards!

A few minutes later, Thor was cackling evilly with his hands on his waist over the three incapacitated and thoroughly beaten gods who were glaring at him.

"This was for the best." Hermes whispered as he struggled near Loki and Thor.

Loki nodded in agreement, "Indeed. These injuries can be healed by Apollo easily, but the lightning Thor will involuntarily release when he rages that his hammer is gone isn't."

"Anyhow," Thor looked smug, "what's the current situation?"

Apollo healed Loki and Hermes as the Norse mage god explained to his brother what they currently knew. Though Thor maintained a passive expression, the three gods could clearly see the shine in his eyes and they couldn't help but shake their head disapprovingly. It was a well-known fact in the three realms that Thor had two primary moods.

Whenever he is in danger, he gets a bit _giddy._ When battle is nowhere to be seen, like the recent weeks of investigation with Loki, he drowns his boredom with alcohol.

Loki very much preferred the latter despite how annoying it was because if Thor is in the former mood, then usually, he is in some very dire straits. And right now, the light in his brother's eyes were borderline crazy. That was not a good thing.

"Don't you try and get us in even more danger than we're already in." Loki raised a finger against Thor.

"Roger that."

With that insane smile on the thunder god's face, none of the three even believe in the slightest, their thoughts already racing about how to stop the thunder god from further increasing their chances of death.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Percy was in the middle of nowhere. A blank empty white space that seemed to stretch infinitely. He looked around for a while, checking for anything else before relaxing.

Then the color red slowly filled his face as he realized that he was completely naked.

Percy covered his preciousness with both his hand, looking everywhere in a panic.

" _Where am I?"_ He wondered, _"Why am I naked?! What kind of dream is this?"_

Percy gulped as he turned around, looking at the space behind him. He can feel two presences about to appear.

" _Why does this seem so familiar? Right…it's like the smut novel dad has below his bed."_ Percy slowly realized what he said, and he remembered what happened next, his already red face becoming even a darker shade of red. _"No, I take it back. Please…I'm too young!"_

The next thing that happened in the novel was that two women appeared with the main protagonist, completely naked like him. As he felt the presence getting nearer, he prayed that he'd wake up now. "Damn novel." Percy cursed, regretting his choice of ever reading it. Ra would soon find him reading it and reveal that the bastard planned it all so that he will finally start to learn about being a real "man". Percy shook his head as he remembered how Ra drilled into him everything about _that_.

" _Contrary to what those four think, I am confident in my knowledge in that. I may not have experience, but when it comes to knowledge, I'm sure I trump them."_ Then the proud look turned to horror, _"Perseus Balance Origina, this is not something to be proud off!"_ He scolded himself, looking like a complete fool. If his adopted father knew that he was proud of knowing about that subject…Percy shuddered at the thought.

A weird morphing sound echoed throughout the space as two black horizontal portal that dropped two figures. The figures became suspended before they fell even further, just perpendicular to him. At first, he couldn't make out the two figures since there was some kind of haze in front of them. _"This blurry thing is annoying…"_ He mused, squinting his eyes.

He walked towards the two figures, his eyes squinted. As if the space responded to his thoughts, the haze effect disappeared. Percy stared frozen, his mind short-circuited. His jaw dropped, and his eyes gradually widened, slowly realizing what exactly was he squinting at. "Ah…" He sang in a monotone, falling down his butt and crawling back.

"Is this my punishment for reading a novel like that?" He asked, covering his eyes. He can practically feel his face heating up, wiping the trickling blood that came out of his nose. An image of what he was staring at a while ago flashed in his mind, and despite what he was thinking and how much he tried to control himself, _that thing_ still stood up. As much as how proud he was that it was extraordinary, he didn't want to admire himself in front of the girls.

"Look, I don't know how I got here. I don't even know where I am. I just know that I'm asleep so please don't kill me or castrate me because I would very much experience the "magic" as they call it someday." Percy stood up and refused to look back, his blushing and his hard-on both staying despite how much he screamed at himself to regain control.

" _This is basic. Why the hell am I getting hard?"_ Percy internally cried. _"This is not the time for things such as this, I still have a universe to save, a parent to avenge. Please wake up."_ He told himself.

Then a voice from inside his head replied, _"Come on, take another look."_

At this, Percy furiously and embarrassedly scolded back, _"What are you saying, and who are you? And why do you sound so oddly similar to Ra?"_

The voice chuckled, _"Well, you see, I am merely a figment of your imagination, a representation of you perverted tendencies you deny so much._ "

Percy scoffed, _"What are you saying? I have no such tendencies. I am not an indecent man like my father and companions are. I am a gentleman, such is the prince of the universe."_

" _Don't you get it, idiot? I am just a creation in your mind that you involuntarily made so that you can continue this foolish act of chivalry."_

Tears fell out of Percy's eyes, _"Oi, don't give me the truth. I'm not asking for it."_

"…"

" _Fine! Damn it, why did Ra have to put this knowledge in my head?"_

It was the voice's turn to scoff, _"Like you weren't ever curious. Besides, you're a natural born pervert. Unlike Ra who worked for it, you were born with it. Even if Ra didn't teach you about these things, as not only primordial of wisdom but the high primordial himself, you'd be tempted to know more and eventually stumble upon this topic. Then you will never stop, until you mastered it. Until you know every crook and cranny, every position there is, the different patterns and best w-"_

As the voice continued to crush all his mental defenses, Percy fell down the ground and hugged his knees, a rain cloud on top of his head, _"Screw you, meanie."_

" _Figment of your imagination."_

Percy's head sunk between his knees. _"So that means, I'm just curious. Not a pervert. There's a difference!"_

" _So maybe you ARE just curious. You're still a weirdo for talking to yourself."_ At this, Percy coughed out blood due to the verbal abuse he was getting. At realizing he was the one verbal abusing his self, he let out another bloody cough.

With a sigh, Percy looked back at the bodies, avoiding the parts that would destroy his sanity and instead looked at the strange small symbol of tattoos on each of the girls' body. Though he can't really see their faces because the faces are blurred, he identified them by the color of their hair. The one in the left had snow white hair that reached her hips and pulsed with power while the other one had jet-black hair, also reaching the hips and pulsing with power. Besides the color of the hair, he couldn't really distinguish between the two bodies.

"Forgive me if you hear me, but I'm going to examine your bodies. I promise I won't do anything indecent, I wouldn't even touch, and I would beat myself if any indecent thought come to my head. I promise." Percy placed his hand on his chest as he said so before studying the bodies, gulping. _Their body is really making it hard to uphold my promise."_

Their skin was pale, almost celestial like. Perfect hourglass figure, with upper C cups or lower D. Their bodies were the perfect combination of fat and muscle. It reminded Percy of the swimsuit models that he once saw when he walked down a beach, though these were no doubt a lot better. But Percy's eyes landed on the symbol in both their bodies.

The symbol on the white hair's body was just below her left chest while the symbol on the black hair's body was located on the inner mid-thigh. The white haired girl's symbol was a beautiful bird, a small tattoo of a phoenix, barely the size of a palm. The black haired girl's symbol was that of a dragon eating its own tail, an ouroboros tattoo just the same size as the phoenix tattoo of the other girl.

"I wonder what this signifies…" Percy took a step towards the two, then his heart pumped so hard once and his breath suddenly left him as he fell to his hands and knees. Percy found it hard to breath, leaning to the side and pressing his chest with his hand. He looked at the two bodies, all lust gone replaced by curiosity and something warm, like these bodies should be familiar with him. It was like there was a string of connection between him and these two. Making a great effort and ignoring the weird breathlessness he was feeling, Balance pulled himself, sliding along the floor. As he got nearer the two bodies, the breathlessness and pumping of his heart only increased. It pumped so much that all he heard now was the beating of his heart, no longer able to breathe.

"Who are you guys?" He barely spoke out. He felt cold and…desperate?

" _Why?"_ Percy asked himself, still striving towards the two females. _"Why do I feel so desperate and afraid…afraid to lose you guys? What? Why am I feeling this?"_

His vision started darkening and his strength left his body. "No…don't leave me." He snarled. He didn't notice the tears falling down his face as he tried to move despairingly but could not muster anymore of his strength. "No! Tell me who you are! Don't go. Who are you guys!?"

Balance laid down the floor. He couldn't even lift his head now and he couldn't use his voice. The horizontal portals appeared on top of the unmoving bodies as the bodies floated up and into the portals.

" _No…"_ Balance fought the sleepiness he felt, _"Don't leave me…please…"_

When their bodies were halfway through the portal, the pain in his heart was too much. Percy forced everything out as he kicked off the ground and jumped towards the two. But the bodies were already gone by then and the portal winked out of existence.

"Why do I feel so frustrated!" He yelled in agitation, hitting the invisible ground with his fist. His black and white hair fell on his face as he started smashing the ground with his fist, not caring when the pure white room started becoming tainted by his blood. Along with blood were the tears that cascaded down his face.

Then darkness.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Percy regretted ever opening his eyes again.

With his back against the wall, he was breathing rapidly while looking at the four gods incredulously.

Loki smiled wryly at his fellow gods, "I told you what we were doing wasn't normal."

"Yes, it wasn't." Percy glared.

"How odd." Thor wondered, stroking his chin. "It seems that Ra raised him like a mortal."

The adopted son furiously confirmed, "He did!"

Hermes chuckled together with Apollo, "We're sorry, Perce. It's just that, you were taking too long to wake up."

Apollo added worriedly, "You also stopped breathing there for a while, writhing on your bed like someone's crushing your body."

Percy covered his eyes and banged his head against the wall, much to the shock and apprehension of the gods. He sank back his bed and hugged his knees. Apollo looked at the other three gods for what to do, rolling his eyes as they looked at him. They were just as clueless as him. Loki shook his head accusingly at the three who were now filled with guilt.

"We said we're sorry." Hermes said guiltily. He never expected that the adopted son of their teacher, the infamous sun god Ra, who at one point became the debaucher of debaucher, could not take a joke. As he reflected, Hermes moved his head towards the vulnerable Percy. Apollo took this as a go sign and approached the young man, patting his back gently and whispering soothing words while he released his solar aura that warmed the cold people and made the gloomy ones brighten. Hermes was still confused as he overlooked the situation, his brows crunching as he noticed the almost invisible shaking of Percy. _"This is the first time I have ever seen a person take a joke so badly that he would be reduced to this."_ Thought Hermes, turning his head and noticing Thor looking back at him with the same confusion written on his face.

"But that's impossible…" Thor looked at Percy in disbelief, ignoring his brother who snorted at their reactions.

"Maybe…just maybe, Ra raised him decently unlike you three. Maybe he regretted you three and didn't want to make another scum."

Loki expected a remark from either three, but they looked like they did not hear what he said since they were too focused on the crying Percy. At this, he sighed. Loki walked towards Percy and sat in front of him, "I know these three are dicks. This is the first lesson I can give you. Sleeping in the presence of the perverted trio is a grave mistake for anyone."

Percy looked up from between his knees. The four gods didn't show it much but at the sight of Percy's quivering face, their hearts suddenly turned protective at how adorable and innocent he looked. Even Loki had to look away just so he didn't break his cold persona and hug the adopted son of Egypt. Percy laughed-cried at them, only adding on the guilt the perverted trio was feeling and Loki's annoyance and protectiveness.

He sniffed, wiping his tears away, "It's not that. I was just frustrated, is all."

Loki shook his head adamantly and glared at the three with such intensity that they flinched, "No, you don't have to cover for these three. I would punish them the next chance I get."

"No, don't." Percy shook his head quickly. The three's guilt level skyrocketed off the roof as they witnessed how Percy defended them from the painful magics of Loki despite making him cry.

Hermes approached him with a remorseful expression, "It's alright, Perce. We deserve this."

Loki smiled coldly before opening his palms. A black magic circle appeared before a small tongue of black flame appeared in its place. The three shivered at the sight of the black flames of Loki. The primary attacking magic of Loki was the green flame. The black flame was used by him whenever he wanted to cause unnecessary pain to his enemies. Loki looked at Hermes, "I'll burn you till you break. How could you make such an innocent young man and practically the son of your beloved teacher cry?"

Hermes resigned himself in his fate and kneeled down, "I am ready to take punishment."

Percy stood up the bed and waved his arms firmly, "Don't do it. It's not their fault that I'm crying."

"Then whose fault is it?" Asked Loki in a gentle tone.

"It's because I had a dream. A dream where I may have just found a link to my origins. I was so near, but there was a force holding me back and I wasn't strong enough to fight it." After saying that, Percy sunk back to his quiet position.

Looking at the sniffing son of Ra, Loki felt a stab in his heart, reflecting upon the words spoken. _"Why does it remind me so much of myself?"_ He said with a smile that quickly disappeared when an image of a stunning young lady appeared in his mind. In the image, light red hair of the lady was braided. It hanged by her shoulder and the tip reached just below her ample chest. She was tilting her head slightly, her jade green eyes a bit misty, looking at him with a worried face. Loki closed his eyes and pushed the painful memory to the back of his head before turning back to Percy with a solemn look.

Loki waved his flames away and stood up, "Then the problem is simple. You failed."

Hermes and Apollo glared at the magician whilst Thor tilted his head at Loki incredulously. Before any of them can speak a word, Loki continued, "Accept your failure. It's your fault you didn't reach what you were aiming for. There is no one else to blame but you. Don't be such a baby. I am not going to treat you according to god years since you'd have an excuse to act weak and foolish. I am going to treat you as my equal, so I will consider you in mortal years. That'd make you the same age as me."

The trio rubbed their eyes to make sure they weren't hallucinating as they stared at Loki, who turned around and had a sincere smile on his face.

"I will treat you as my equal because I hate anyone vulnerable and needing of help. Though it's certainly not wrong to be weak as I admittedly am sometimes, but now is not the time for sentimentality. We are in a place where we could possible not see out families again. Tackle this problem first before you tackle the other problems you have." Percy looked at the speaking Loki, intently listening and feeling slightly better, "Though I will treat you as my equal, you have yet to earn my respect."

Percy sniffed one last time before he stood up and shook Loki's hand, "I'll try not to disappoint you."

At Loki's expectant gaze, Percy rolled his eyes before he said, "Fine~. I won't disappoint you."

Loki nodded his head in approval at hearing this, "Well then, pack up your things. Now that we're all awake, I think it won't be long until someone comes and sheds light to the events."

"Since when did you became the leader?" Questioned Hermes but nevertheless still followed Loki's command.

Apollo laughed lightly, "Well things became more interesting, didn't they, captain?" He asked Loki who merely smirked and did not reply.

" _Captain, huh? Sounds good."_ Loki mused to himself as he packed his own things. It didn't take long before the four gods were packed and ready to go. All except Percy.

Percy grabbed the blanket on his bed and started folding it. He placed the neatly folded blanket, and only then did he notice the four gods looking at him weirdly.

"What?"

"You didn't have to do that…" Loki said.

"Honestly, I expected for you to ask where we are." Hermes added.

"Right," Percy rubbed his nape, "Where are we?"

At this, the four gods sighed at the naivety, but were at the same time glad that he was out of the depressing funk he was in a while ago.

"We're in Tartarus." Answered Thor.

Much to the gods' surprise, Percy's only reaction was "Oh."

Then he returned to fixing his bed, making the gods sweatdrop.

Watching the son of Ra fix his bed with a happy smile that annoyed the four, Loki asked, "He doesn't realize the danger he is in now, does he?"

Thor couldn't help but smile, "I think so."

Hermes, Apollo, and Loki looked at him dully, "This is nothing to be smiling about." They all said simultaneously at Thor who just shrugged and went back to watching Percy fix his bed.

Thor chuckled, "That's probably what you get for getting raised by someone like our teacher."

"That's an insult, right?" Loki turned to Hermes who shook his head. The Norse god then looked at the three oddly and Percy who fixed his bed then back at the three with a strange look.

" _What kind of compliment?"_ He wondered, confused.

"Well, well, well. Looks like our divine guests are awake."

Instantly, they turned around with their symbols of power drawn. A tall man with white hair and beard stood with his hands behind his back and smiled at them with his eyes closed. He wore an expensive looking robe and had a rapier strapped to his leather belt. If they were to go by appearance, the man looked rather fatherly. But the aura he released said otherwise.

It wasn't a sinister aura, but it was oppressive and screamed royalty.

Watching every little movement he made, the four gods waited for the old man to speak further. The old man opened his eyes; golden yellow and glowing with power.

Thor can barely stop himself from shaking in excitement at the prospect of fighting this man. Though this man was alone and looked frail, he can hear his gut screaming at him to run. He has never encountered an enemy where his body told him to turn to the other direction and flee until now.

Before he could bash the man in the face with his hammer, Loki held him back with a dangerous look. Thor groaned but complied as Loki smirked before turning to the man with an unreadable expression, "Who are you?"

The man smiled even wider, "All will be explained. In due time."

At the questioning looks given to him, the old man signaled with his eyes what he was talking about. The gods followed his eyes and slowly turned around. Hermes and Apollo barely held their laughter at the sight of Percy fixing Thor's bed also, even picking up the pillow that fell down from the thunder god's bed. Loki approached Percy and tried to talk him out of fixing the beds, but Percy answered back to him that he had to consider the staff that cleans these rooms, much to Loki's dismay. Out of all the things that he expected to happen down in Tartarus, he never thought of getting counter-lectured about consideration of the management. The management of an arena. An arena in Tartarus.

Loki swallowed hard as another image flashed in his head. The young beauty from before, this time wearing a leather armor, was fixing his bed in the palace with a stern expression that still made his knees wobbly and make his heart hurt.

" _I wonder where you are now…"_ Loki smiled sadly.

The old man watched the ordeal in amusement. Loki noticed this from the corner of his eyes and observed the old man discreetly. He looked like he did not fit in this place. With clothes like that, Loki believed that the old man would most likely be found in a castle and not in an arena. Despite how oppressive the aura the old man had, he could also tell that the old man wasn't doing it in purpose. It's like, the aura was being drawn upon something and had gone haywire beyond the old man's control.

When Percy finished fixing the beds, he followed Loki, who walked back to his initial position and looked at the old man expectantly. No one noticed the quick glance he gave Percy. Another thing he noticed was that Percy was not affected by the old man's aura.

"Now that that's done with, it is time I start answering some questions." Said the old man as he bowed gracefully at the gods, "My name is Afiso, and I am the host of this tournament that you would be participating in. Follow me."

The old man, Afiso, turned around and walked out of the room. The group followed.

The moment they stepped out of the room, the door in the room slammed shut. A burning sensation filled their lungs as they started coughing. Loki fell forward to his hands and knees as he coughed the painful air in Tartarus. Thor barely stopped himself from falling by leaning on the wall. Apollo covered his face, glaring at the guards that flanked Afiso who watched them with delight. Hermes was about to fall but Percy caught him before he did.

"What's happening to them?" Asked Percy.

Afiso turned around and looked at him with a neutral face, "They're experiencing the air here in Tartarus, for the first time. The air inside that room was conditioned. That's why they only felt a stinging sensation. But the moment they stepped out of that room, the toxic air here that's more toxic for beings of the divine finally entered their systems. Don't worry, they'd adjust to it after a couple of minutes. The real question here, is why you are not affected." He looked at Percy knowingly before turning around and started walking.

Percy began wondering himself, _"It must be because I'm near my domain of wisdom. It must be passively protecting me."_

"Let's go." Loki said hoarsely, looking at Percy with a mixture of envy, curiosity, and annoyance as he stood up and followed Afiso. Thor approached the sadistically grinning jackal bodyguard face to face. It growled at him, but Thor was unfazed and instead growled back, revealing his canine. He shoved the jackal guard against the wall before following his companions.

Afiso took them to an open corridor that overlooked the arena. The monsters seated near them started becoming excited at the sight of the gods, their sworn enemies and the reason they were imprisoned there in the first place. Apollo and Hermes couldn't help but feel cold as the howls pierced the thick atmosphere in the arena. Percy looked at the large werewolf who was salivating at the sight of them. He tilted his head while he walked slowly near the werewolf, his eyes full of curiosity. At seeing this, Loki looked back at Afiso before realizing what the monster was and springing towards Percy before he can get his head bitten off.

"I don't think that's very wise, Perseus." Loki said behind Percy, "That species of werewolf is attracted to Egyptian energy. I believe that when the Egyptian gods were still awake, this type of werewolf was a prominent enemy of theirs."

Percy only became more curious at hearing what Loki said. Loki noticed this and sighed, "Let's go."

Percy turned around and relented, nodding at Loki. He gave the growling werewolf one last look before walking back to the group. Loki had a grim expression on his face as he gave the wolf a knowing look before heading back to the group, right behind the Egyptian.

While walking back to the group, Percy stared at the ground, _"How could obsidian werewolves be here? I thought they went extinct when Anubis fell into slumber."_ He wanted to take a closer look to confirm if the werewolf that specifically stared him down really was the werewolf he read about in his father's book but before he could, he was stopped by Loki who must have realized what he was trying to do and confirmed it for him.

Loki stared at Percy's back, his thoughts also on the same page as the young man's. Loki could tell that Percy was also thinking about what he thought when he laid his eyes on a monster not seen in any of the three realms ever since Ra had rampaged throughout his realm and sealed his fellow Egyptian gods. Obsidian werewolves were like the hellhounds of the Greek Realm, only more dangerous and harder to beat. Even a major god could be defeated if he or she makes a misstep.

"It's been a while since I've been with monsters." Said Apollo as he turned around and grinned nervously at Hermes.

Thor smirked at him, "Probably. You Greek gods prefer to seat on your fancy thrones while we Norse gods eat monsters like these for breakfast." He said with pride, making the Greeks roll their eyes and Loki to laugh.

"I can still hand you your ass." Apollo smiled.

"I highly doubt that." Said Thor before stopping and turning around to look at the ever so handsome smiling face of the sun god. He noted that he might have annoyed Apollo since it was a while since Apollo was in the contact of monsters, even worse, this many, and he was in the worst place for any type of god. Apollo must've been frustrated to retaliate against him since normally, the sun god would merely laugh off Thor's proud claims. But this only made the thunder god smile. _"I could use a warm up."_ He thought as he met the gaze of the sun god.

"Maybe I'll have trouble against monsters, since I am not as familiar with their attack patterns and abilities as I was before," A cold light flashed in Apollo's blue eyes as he looked at Thor who watched him with his muscled arms crossed, "but if it's you I'm against, I think I have a shot."

"Want to test that theory?" Questioned Thor, itching of agitation.

Apollo guffawed, "Do you even know what theory means?"

At this, Thor growled. But before either of the two can approach each other, they were stopped by someone clearing their throat. The group turned around to see Afiso looking at them.

"If I were you guys, I'd save this energy for when I actually am inside the arena." Afiso smiled and a mysterious light in his eyes that challenged Thor's self-restraint not to bash the old man's smiling face with his hammer.

Apollo and Thor shared a look of understanding before nodding at Afiso, who nodded back before turning around and continuing this tour of his. Hermes remained silent throughout the whole ordeal, deciding that memorizing most of this place and gathering all the information he can get was the best move he can make. He was confident in his abilities to kill monsters but not monsters these many. The arena was overflowing of a mixture of minor-god level up to major-god level. He can even pick up the scent of a post-primordial monster.

They followed Afiso into a flight of stairs that led to the main box where the important people usually sit. "This is where I'll be watching over and hosting the tournament." He said, gesturing towards the top of the stairs that led to the box.

Once they reached and entered the box, the gods saw a sight that made their blood run cold. Hermes and Apollo, though they didn't know who the seated man was, felt like he was someone close to them, like he was of their blood. Afiso walked to the side and crossed his hands behind his back, staying silent and merely observing the stare down between the gods and the one seated.

"After plenty of centuries of waiting, some of my grandchildren finally visited me." A middle-aged man with silky violet hair that was tied into a top bun greeted, a condescending smile on his handsome face. His eyes were golden but unlike Afiso, they didn't glow. He wore an elegant white suit and he held a wooden cane with multiple watched wrapped around it. He was tapping his cane against the seat he sat on as he regarded his grandchildren that looked at him with fear and anger at the same time.

It took a while for the gods to realize what that implied, then their eyes widened. At seeing their reactions, the man smiled even wider.

Apollo pulled the string on his bow, an arrow of solar energy instantly appearing, then he pointed it at the smiling man with narrowed eyes, "Kronos."

"Now, now," Kronos held up his hand placatingly, "is that any way to speak to your grandfather who just met you for the first time? I have heard hundreds of stories of how my dashing grandchildren slaughter monsters skillfully like how I did in my younger days." He stood up and said sweetly that it almost made Apollo and Hermes believe it to be sincere if it wasn't for the hatred that was clearly showing in his eyes.

Hermes dropped his caduceus and held both his hands forward before he said, "George. Martha." The two golden snakes on the caduceus that remained unmoving turned black and green as they walked suddenly jumped up towards Hermes's forearms, coiling around them before laying their heads on both his hand and opening their mouths. All of a sudden, a long green blade protruded out of the black snake George's mouth while a slightly shorter but wider ebony blade came out of the green snake Martha's mouth. After releasing the blades, the two solidified once again to the golden snake on the caduceus, the only difference is that now they are on his arms.

The caduceus that was left on the ground, now looking like a golden staff instead of the caduceus because of the loss of the snakes, divided into two and morphed into two balls of liquid gold. They floated down towards Hermes's calves and wrapped themselves around it. The liquid gold then solidified to reveal golden boots with a golden wing on each outer side, fluttering.

Thor, Loki, Percy, and even Kronos watched the whole happening in interest. Only Apollo was smirking. The sequence was invented by both of them after all, so getting ready for battle would be more awesome. The two Greek siblings shared a proud grin before turning back towards arguably the most powerful of all titans and their grandfather, Kronos. "What do you want with us?" Apollo asked threateningly. "Grandfather?" He added with a snarky tone.

Kronos looked at the tip of the arrow with an amused smile that annoyed his grandchildren for a while, before he looked up and met the clear blue eyes of the sun god with his own golden ones, "I'd be betting on you."

The gods looked confused at the answer. Kronos laughed at the faces of his grandsons and their companions. Seeing the unique and random group, it almost reminded him of when he was still young when the world was much simpler than the crazy mess it is now. He snapped himself out of his musings and elaborated what he meant, "I'm not here to do you any harm and I am not planning a grand-scale invasion right now. Maybe I'd do that later, when I'm in the mood." He laughed heartily, making the two armed gods sweatdrop. It seems that they got they immaturity and lightheartedness from their grandfather, relying on his mood to decide if he wanted to raze the upper world.

"For now, I'm interested in gambling and of course, I'd be putting my faith on my kin. By the way, you guys look good," The titan of time grinned and gave his two grandsons a thumbs-up, "You two must be enjoying life with plenty of beautiful women." He said, the jealousy in his voice impossible not to detect. Much to Loki's dismay, to Percy's amusement, and to the perverted trio's amazement, the feared titan put on a face all too familiar to them. The perverted face.

Kronos started salivating, "Damn, that'd be good. That's probably one of the reasons that I'd try to overthrow my rapist son. To once again see the beautiful creations of whoever the creator is." At this, a mental arrow pierced Percy who inwardly laughed. Kronos continued his rigorous speech about the real beauty of the world, "Power, position, respect, I have no care for those trivial things. What's important is women." Then as if his speech never happened, all the hype Kronos had suddenly disappeared, and he was gone from his previous position. The gods and even the passive faced Afiso turned towards the wooden fence on the box that overlooked the arena to see Kronos leaning on it wistfully, a wistful expression on his face as he let out a sigh, "Forget what I said, grandsons. Though sex important too, what's important is love. I have paid for my betrayal of my beloved wife's trust by gobbling my children when I forget this."

Afiso tried to tell the titan that they were getting sidetracked but before he could, Kronos jumped up with waterfalls coming out of his eyes and started exclaiming his inner feelings, "Ah, my most precious Rhea, where are you now? My most beautiful, most gentle, kindest wife. Tartarus is not really a hard punishment for me. What's hard and painful is to not have you beside me when I sleep…when I watch monsters bash each other…when I start having an insane epiphany…Rhea, oh Rhea! Forgive me darling!"

The gods, especially the ones related to the seemingly insane titan, walked backwards opposite the fence where Kronos was screaming his heart out. "I never expected our grandfather to be this insane." Apollo said to Hermes who smiled back.

"It's kind of endearing, in its own way." The speedster replied.

Apollo laughed, "Yep. I agree with you."

Kronos stood straight up and fixed his clothes. He turned around and cleared his throat, his face red in embarrassment. "Sorry about that, I just got a bit excited at meeting my grandsons for the first time. It's nice to see that your friends with beings of other pantheons unlike my crazy supremist son, Zeus. I don't know what happened to that boy," He shook his head in disappointment, "he used to be such a great guy."

The gods looked at him with dull eyes as they all thought, _"You're one to talk"_

Kronos tapped his foot against the floor, "No matter. We can talk more when you beat this arena." He jolted, "Apollo, Hermes, you both look great."

"Thanks." Apollo grinned proudly, ignoring how his comrades and brother rolled their eyes, "Although I know I am awesome, it's always good to hear that from others. Especially when that other is our powerful grandfather with looks so good he could probably freeze an army with his smile."

The narcistic grandfather-grandson duo jumped to each other's embrace, an aura of pink blasting forward with flowers floating all over it. Afiso massaged his head as he mumbled bout how much time they were wasting. Loki covered Percy's eyes, muttering that he was too young to see such a horrible sight that would probably traumatize him, while Percy pouted and protested that he was old enough. Thor sighed at what's happening, assured that everyone in that box, besides the stressed Afiso, was insane.

"Apollo, grandfather is just trying to get us on his side." Hermes warned, destroying the ridiculous atmosphere that permeated the box. He looked at an apparently hurt Kronos and asked, "What do you mean by betting? Where are we? What are we supposed to do? What are you intenti-"

Kronos raised his hand before Hermes could continue and merely smiled at Hermes, "Don't worry, grandchild. I have learned from my mistakes. My intentions are really, to get you and your companions out of this hell hole. Unfortunately, not even I can do that because this arena was made by a High Primordial."

After hearing this, the gods were shocked. A high primordial was the pinnacle of power. They were the strongest existence in the world. Kronos noticed that though the four gods were shocked like he expected, the one being; he wasn't sure if the young man that looked like the primordial of love and procreation was a god; that reeked of Egyptian energy and another faint energy that felt oppressive, looked nervous instead of shocked. He tried to hide it, but Kronos was a good reader of body language. The young man would have gotten away since his control of himself was something praiseworthy for Kronos, but not enough to get pass him. Though everything else was perfect, his eyes looked worried. They were the eyes of someone that was hiding something; eyes that Kronos has encountered plenty of times in his immortal life.

" _No matter."_ Kronos shrugged inwardly, _"It is none of my business. What I have to do now is to get my grandsons and their friends out of this arena."_

"I am under the guise of gambling but really, I can't do anything more than to maybe warn you, give you information, and watch. This is beyond my abilities, sadly." Kronos smiled apologetically. "You are the twenty-fourth team in this arena. There are four rounds to this thing. The other rounds are unknown to me, but I would tell it to you guys once I learn of it."

Apollo nodded in thanks, "Gramps, what's the first round?"

Kronos struggled to hide his smile at being called "gramps" before he tried to answer in the straightest voice he can muster, which was not straight at all, "Uh…well…" Kronos sniffed, wiping his tears much to the group's dismay. The myths about the titan of time and the reality really was too different. He was more of a sensitive and sentimental old man that looked like an extremely handsome middle-aged playboy prince with violet hair than an ugly giant humanoid that depicted him in the myths.

Apollo patted hiss back with a sympathetic smile as Kronos struggled to hold back the warmth he had in his chest, "My…grandchild…called…me gramps….I mean uh…the first round is….gramps…"

Afiso ran his hand through his hair, "Kronos, sir, I know this is quite the emotional moment and I absolutely hate to end it but if you don't explain it to your grandsons soon, we may run out of time before they're summoned to the middle of the arena and round one begins."

Kronos nodded in agreement, "You're right, you're right. Just let me get a minute to regain myself." He said with a tight expression that eventually broke as he cried on the lightly laughing Apollo who patted his back. "I'm okay now, I'm okay. It's just that, I really miss my family now. It's unfair that these hellhounds managed to meet my grandsons before I even did."

The group was smiling sadly at Kronos. At least he wasn't the crazy genocidal bastard that everyone thinks he was. "The first round is a free for all. Since there are twenty-four teams in total, that would be divided into two. Each twelve teams will be put inside a dome in this wide piece of land." Said Kronos, pointing at the arena that was really wide while sniffing. "This round usually lasts around a day or two, but it depends really. It can even end in an hour. The condition is that this round will end when there are two teams left in the two domes."

"Last minute." Afiso said out of nowhere. The panic on Kronos's face was evident to the gods.

"Listen to me, all of you. Though I know you were born powerful, do not be arrogant in this competition. Not only you two, that goes you three also." Kronos said, looking at Thor, Loki, and Percy who were listening to him intently. "I could tell that you all have above average strength, even for major gods. Even so, this competition is extremely dangerous even for me. Even if I complete my old Titan squad back, a win is still not a guarantee for us. That's how hard this arena is. Always be careful and watch each other's backs. I won't be able to help much. The best I could do is to give you information about the next round and information on you enemies." Then he added with a grin, "I'd be betting on you."

Hermes raised a brow, "All in?"

Kronos nodded, "Yep."

"Hm." Hermes made contemplative sound and tried not to show the happiness he felt at the knowledge that his grandfather trusts them that much.

But his attempt was futile as Kronos clearly read through his grandson's attempt to hide and he couldn't stop the smile he had, _"I wonder what would have happened in I decided not to be such a paranoid good-for-nothing king and instead ruled justly while giving the loving my children and wife deserves?"_

Before Kronos could say anything more, the five gods in the box were engulfed by a golden light. Similar golden lights appeared all over the field in the middle of the arena. The monsters all around the arena started howling happily, almost hungrily. Afiso bowed at him, before signaling for him to seat down. "Sir Kronos, it is about to start. If you would please take your seat?" The light that engulfed the team disappeared and so did they.

Kronos looked back at the arena to see beings in place of the lights from before, trying to find his grandsons' team. He gave up as they were too many scattered figures to locate. He looked at Afiso who was looking at him with a sympathetic gaze. Kronos forced a smile on his face before sighing and walking back to his seat.

"Afiso, is there really no way I can get the team out of there?" Kronos asked Afiso who was standing in front of him.

Afiso shook his head, "I'm afraid there is no other way out except to win the tournament, sir. Now if you may excuse me, I have to start the competition."

Kronos muttered an apology and nodded a go signal at Afiso who turned around and walked towards the fence. The monsters erupted to cheers when Afiso came out of their view.

The titan was too worried for his grandsons for him to understand what Afiso was saying. He doubted there was anyone listening, but he couldn't help but ask for help.

" _Please, to whoever hears this, please save those young godlings. I just met my grandsons, I can't accept them being taken away from me so soon. I want more time."_

Kronos then chuckled at his own plea.

" _A titan king of time, asking for more time…how ridiculous."_

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Ra was sleeping on the couch, in the living room of Sally's apartment, with a book covering his face. His snore was muffled by the book of defensive spells he was reading last night. His hair was in a mess and he grumbled in his sleep from time to time, saying things that ranged from "unicorns" to "flying bacons".

Watching him sleep and look like a fool, Sally covered her mouth and tried her hardest not to laugh. Sally quietly jogged back her room and came back with a camera, taking the whole thing like a documentary.

"Lo and behold," She said behind the camera, "the might god king of the Egyptian pantheon, Ra!" Sally flared, tiptoeing towards the slumbering man and gently taking the book off. With a grinning face that would have made Ra gulp if he was awake, Sally proceeded to draw on the Ra's face with a marker, giggling all the while. When the work was all done, Sally moved back and stopped muffling her laughter, destroying the early morning silence in the living room.

Ra shot up the couch and looked around in surprise, the book still hanging on his head. This only made Sally laugh a lot harder. Taking the book off his face, Ra surveyed his surroundings, his gaze landing on the ground. As he grasped the reason of why Sally was dying of laughter, a smile graced the sun god's face. Though he was bothered about being subjected to one of the simplest tricks in the book, he was too enamored to get upset as he watched Sally laugh it out with a pout.

"Mom," A voice called out from behind Sally, "why are you laughing so earl-"

The kid, around ten years old, warily watched Ra who offered him the famous sunny smiles of sun gods. Ra wiped the smile off with a bit of surprise. His smile that had a calming power had no effect on the demigod son of Sally and Poseidon that maintained the wary look, slowly inching towards his mother.

"Mom, who is this guy?" He asked.

Sally looked at Ra, then turned to her son and answered, "This is our new roommate, Ra."

A weird expression crossed the boy's face, "You mean, the sun god?"

Sally looked at Ra for confirmation. Ra contemplated for a second before giving a go signal. He wasn't going to force Sally to explain to his young son that the world was not as it seemed.

At seeing this, Sally nodded at his son, not preventing the smile that formed on her face as her son's face turned from suspicion to surprise and awe. Ra watched the whole thing with a smile, slowly processing what just happened. The boy jumped up and looked at him with amazement.

"A real god!"

Then he finally realized what happened and exclaimed, "Eh!?"

Sally turned to Ra before looking back at her son. Then she did a double take at Ra's completely bewildered expression.

"What?" Asked Sally.

Ra looked at Sally with his eyes widened, "Wait…so he is aware of the magical world?"

Sally grinned, "Yep."

"Yep?" A blank look was on Ra's face as dread filled him. Since his power was lowered to the strongest a demigod could have to avoid detection from the Greek gods, sleep was once again vital to him. The reason why he stayed up late last night was not because of the defensive spell traps he set up. He could finish a million of that with ease, even in his weakened state. The reason why Ra was up all night was because he brainstormed about how he would explain his background to the child of Sally. Only to learn that all of those hours were wasted because he did not need to do so.

"What's wrong with you?" Sally asked lightly with a smile.

"N-Nothing, I just didn't expect that he knows." Ra paused, biting his lips before he questioned, "Does he know that he is a son of Pose-"

The boy beat Sally to answering, "Yeah! I am the demigod son of Poseidon, Theseus Orion Jackson!"

"I see." Ra said weakly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to walk down the park really quick. I really can't use much of my powers, including my transportation abilities here. I can only use it in Central park, you see."

Sally nodded in understanding, "Okay." Then she stood up and handed him a cup of coffee, "Here, take this with you. I bought it a while ago."

Ra nodded his thanks, taking the cup of coffee and savoring the smell before he walked towards the door of the apartment. Before he opened the door, he turned around and waved his goodbye towards the mother-son duo then exited.

"Hello, neighbor!" A familiar voice surprised Ra from behind.

Ra's jaw dropped at the sight of Poseidon wearing casual clothing. "What do you mean, Sydon?" Ra asked.

Poseidon grinned at the nickname he hasn't heard for a long time before answering, "I rented the apartment across you guys!"

"Eh." Ra said blankly, having a hard time comprehending what his old friend said. Then his eyes widened when he did.

"Eh!?"

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

(A/N) Balance (Percy) is slowly getting near his first domain, the domain of wisdom. Though it may sound simple, it is lethal domain in the right hands. In terms of pure energy, it is also a top tier Fundamental domain, so don't look down on it.

That dream sequence, since Percy is getting near his domain, he is also slowly but surely closing the distance between him and his sisters.

Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Let me know your thoughts, personal message me or leave a review.


End file.
